Life in The Eyes of Another Hogwarts Student
by HotaruDragon
Summary: Elicia "Ellie" Craft is a transfer student going to Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She befriends Harry and co. very fast. She’s even smarter than Hermione at times. She’s very nice, unless you call her by her first name.
1. New School New Friends, Different House?

**Chapter One: New School, New Friends, Different House!?**

_'Well here I go,' _thought Ellie as she boarded the Hogwarts Express. She glanced into each compartment walking farther and farther back. She reached the last compartment and slid open the door. She felt nervous when three students looked up at her. There was an average boy holding a weird cactus-like plant with boils all over it, an eccentrically dressed girl reading a weird looking magazine, called The Quibbler, upside down, and an normal boy with glasses and a weird lightening bolt scar on his forehead.

"Sorry," Ellie said immediately. "I thought this one was empty."

She turned to leave when the girl with "The Quibbler" spoke in a whispery voice.

"No, it's alright."

"Is it okay if I stay here?" Ellie asked turning toward them her hand still fisted on the compartment door handle. "Everywhere else is full."

"Sure," said the bespectacled boy. "What's your name?" He asked curiously. Ellie pulled the door closed moving to sit next to the girl reading The Quibbler.

"Elicia Craft," she answered. "I prefer Ellie, though. What about you guys?"

"My name in Luna Lovegood," the girl replied in her whispery voice. She lowered The Quibbler fixing Ellie with large, pale-blue eyes.

"I'm Neville Longbottom," said the boy with the cactus extending his free hand for Ellie to shake.

"My name is Harry Potter," said the boy with the lightening bolt scar. He sounded gloomy all of a sudden.

"Nice to meet you guys," Ellie said. She felt awkward when Harry fixed her with an odd look.

On Harry's part, he was shocked and slightly confused. Ellie hadn't opened her mouth in shock and stared at his scar. She hadn't asked dumbfounded, "You're Harry Potter?" She had just treated him as a normal boy, an odd boy, but a normal one. His thought process was broken by the beginnings of a conversation.

"Weren't your eyes a deep shade of blue a minute ago?" Luna asked.

"Yeah!" Harry said slightly shocked. "Now they're yellow."

Ellie averted her eyes. _'Great,' _she thought pessimistically, _'They've noticed. They probably think I'm a freak.'_

"Look!" Luna exclaimed here voice rising, "Now they're orange!" "You know, this reminds me of some Google-eyed Glarckles I saw over the summer.

"What are those Luna?" Ellie asked steadily trying to change the subject.

"They're the most interesting creatures you could ever lay eyes on, they have these huge bulging eyes that glow many different colors in the night…" Luna said as Ellie cut her off.

"Okay maybe on second thought I don't need to know," Ellie said.

"Then how come your eyes change color? Are you a Google-eyed Glarckle in disguise? Are you even human? Are you here to kill Harry? Are you…" Luna said hyperactively as she was again cut off, but by Harry this time.

"No Luna she's not any of those things that you described," Harry said.

"Then how do you explain the sudden change in eye color?" Luna asked looking somewhat disappointed.

"Yeah, Ellie mind explaining that," Harry said with an exasperated tone.

"Well…" Ellie started to explain while they all gave her funny looks.

Twenty minutes passed when Ellie concluded, "And that's why my eyes change colors."

"They change based on your mood," Luna said. "So before, when you eyes were yellow, that meant you were happy?"

"Exactly!" Ellie said relaxing back into her seat. "Wait… How did you know I was happy, I could have been sad."

"You seem contented when your eyes were a deep blue. Then your eyes began shifting from yellow to orange when I mentioned it."

"So," Neville asked, "What are you feeling now that your eyes are orange?"

"I was apprehensive when you lot found out about my eyes,": she answered truthfully, "I was more afraid that you would treat me like a freak. You don't think I'm a freak do you?"

"No!" Luna exclaimed. "We…"

"No, it's fine. We know a few interesting people," Harry said.

"We would never treat you like that,": Luna said.

"I think it's kind of cool that you can change your eye color," Neville said.

"Me, too," Luna said. "I wish I could do that."

Harry nodded in agreement. He watched Ellie for a few seconds. Feeling strange she broke the awkward silence.

"It's not like I can change them because I feel like it," Ellie said her eyes returning to the deep shade of blue, "but otherwise I'm glad! Back where I lived, before this, my neighbors treated me like a… freak," Ellie whispered. Seeing their happy faces, Ellie's eyes changed to a lively shade of yellow.

"Have you figured out what all the colors mean yet?" Harry asked.

"I haven't figured out what mood I'm in when my eyes turn pink, purple, brown, gray, or white. Once they were a mix of two colors, green and blue. But I'm not sure what I feel when they change," she finished looking around at her new friends.

"That's so intriguing," Luna said. Ellie was confused and slightly amazed at Luna's interest in her eyes.

She swiftly changed the subject, "Hey, Neville," she said. "what is that cactus for?"

"Yeah, what is that thing Neville," Harry also asked as if he just noticed it.

"It's a Mimbulus Mimbletonia," Neville replied. "My Gran gave it to me for my birthday."

"What does it do?"

"Lots of things," Neville replied. "But I really admire it's amazing defense mechanism," he said proudly. He handed the box with Trevor in it to Harry and pulled a white quill from his school bag. He held the Mimbulus Mimbletonia up to his eyes and prodded one of the boils with the quill tip. Green liquid squirted form every boil of the plant, thick, stinking, dark green jets of it. It hit the ceiling, the windows, Luna's Quibbler magazine, and drenched everyone form head to toe.

"How are we going to get rid of this?" Ellie asked disgusted.

"Simple," Harry said. "_Scourgify!_"

That spell made all of the green goop vanish instantly.

"Sorry…," Neville said, "I-I've never tired that before. I-I've only read about it."

"What _was _that stuff?" Ellie said aloud.

"Stink sap," Neville responded receiving several stares.

"It's not poisonous," he added as Ellie's eyes switched to orange and started gagging.

However, after understanding, here yes her eyes returned to it's regular blue and the tension was relieved. Everyone began to laugh lightly. Their attentions were diverted when the compartment door opened again. Two people cam in the first was holding a wicker basket containing a cat, and the second was holding a cage with a small owl, which was hooting shrilly. The second to enter was a red head. He stowed the cage releasing the owl, which zoomed excitedly around the compartment. He sat next to Harry chomping off the head of a chocolate frog. He closed his eyes heaving a sigh, as if his morning had been exhausting.

"There are two Prefects from each house," said the girl letting her cat out of his basket.

She had ridiculously bushy, frizzy, brown hair. She sat on the other side of the redhead.

"And guess who's a Slytherin Prefect?" asked the redhead.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked hoping is worst fear wouldn't be confirmed.

"Who's Malfoy?" Ellie asked.

The redhead turned to face her giving her a weird look. Harry noticed his friends reaction and jumped in.

"Sorry, guys…," he said, "this is Elic…," he paused receiving an ominous red-eyed stare from Ellie, "Ellie Craft. Ellie this is Ron," he said pointing to the read head, "and Hermione," he finished pointing to the bushy-haired girl.

"You could have said that earlier, mate," Ron said visibly reacting.

"Nice to meet you," Hermione said.

"So, this is _your _owl?" Ellie inquired. "And the cat is yours, Hermione?"

"Keneazle. Crookshanks is actually a Keneazle," Hermione corrected.

"Yeah," Ron said rolling his eyes. "Pigwidgeon is mine. But we call him Pig," he finished modestly.

The moment was ruined when the compartment door banged open for the third time. Standing in the opening was a blond-haired blue-eyed wizard flanked by two buffoons.

"_What?_" Harry asked aggressively.

"Manners, Potter," sneered the boy, "Or I'll give you detention."

"Yeah, who _cares,_" Harry began.

"See _me_ unlike _you _was made Prefect, which means _me _unlike _you _has the power to give punishments."

"Because _I _unlike _you,_" Harry finished, "am not a git. So hit the road."

The silence was broken by the sound of Luna turning a page of The Quibbler. Ellie gazed out the window, hoping the blond wouldn't notice here. He didn't and continued to bait Harry.

"So, _Potter,_" he spat, "How does it feel to be second to Weasley and the Mudblood?"

"At least he doesn't waste energy on spouting idiotic insults," Hermione retorted acidly.

"I _seem_ to have touched a nerve," he drawled, "Watch yourself, _Potter. _I'll be dogging your footsteps in case you 'step out of line," he said smirking again.

"_Get out!_" Ron said through clenched teeth. The blond turned to leave, fixing Ellie with his cold, gray eyes. She focused on keeping her eyes at a normal blue until Ron slammed the door shut."Good one," Ron said slapping Harry's shoulder sitting back down.

"To answer your question from before, Ellie," Hermione said, "_That _was Malfoy."

"Who were the other two?" Ellie asked.

"His goons, Crabbe and Goyle," Ron answered.

"It sounds like they give you a lot of trouble," Ellie said worridly.

"Yeah, they do!" Hermione said exasperated. The rain spattered the windows the tinkling filling the silence.

"We'd better change into our robes," Hermione commented. "I can see Hogwarts from here."

Everyone nodded. By the time Ellie had changed into her robes the train had began to slow down to a stop. Hermione and Ron pinned on their Prefect's badges, scrambling to get their trunks and pets under control.

'_Hm…it's almost time,'_ Ellie thought as she followed Harry, Luna, Neville, Ron, and Hermione off the train. _'I hope things go alright.'_

The smell of pine trees and the frigid night air hit their faces as they exited the train. The group of four made their way to the closest horseless carriage, meeting back up with Hermione and Ron, who had been ushering students either over to the boats or to one of the many carriages. The silent carriage trundled through Hogsmede and finally pulled itself past the wrought iron gates. It came to a halt before the open oak doors of the castle. Ellie got out and followed her new friends into what had to be the largest Entrance Hall she'd ever seen. Alarmed by Luna's gasp Ellie turned around. A tall witch with gray hair and spectacles, wearing emerald green robes, stopped in front of them.

She spoke with a softened but yet stern tone, "Ms. Craft, there you are, You are to come with me to be sorted."

Ellie shared a fleeting look expression with her new friends before following the female professor. Harry, Hermione, and Ron were left dumbfounded by the news they had just learned. The three remained silent following Neville and Luna into the Great Hall knowing that they would discuss the matter there. Luna said goodbye and floated over to the Ravenclaw table.

"What! She's a first year?" Ron asked Harry as the four of them pushed toward their house table.

"Judging by her appearance she could be a transfer student," Hermione answered sitting down next to Neville. Harry and Ron across from them with their backs toward the wall.

"What do you think, Harry? Harry, HARRY!" Hermione said irritated.

"Oh, huh?" Harry said stupidly.

"Were you even listening?" Hermione asked.

"No…," Harry said. "Sorry…, My mind was somewhere else."

"The Ellie situation!" Hermione said exasperated. "Do you think she's a first year?"

"I don't know," Harry said. "We're going to have to wait and see."

After everyone was seated, the witch in emerald green robes came in. She set down a stool placing an old wizard's hat, Godric's to be exact, upon it. The hat was patched and darned a wide tear in the frayed brim. All the students waited in silence for the Hat to finish its song before they broke into applause. The Professor brought a long roll of parchment out looking down the row of nervous first-years.

She called, "Abercrombie, Euan."

He came forward and put on the Hat.

A few seconds latter the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The students around him clapped and shouted and Harry joined in for the heck of it.

The last first-year, "Zeller, Rose," scampered off to Hufflepuff after a few agonizing seconds of waiting on the stool.

"Wait," Harry said, "Where is Ellie?"

He looked to Hermione and Ron for an answer but they both shrugged their shoulders.

"Lastly," the Professor said bringing attention back to herself, "Please respect and welcome a new fifth-year transfer student, Elicia Craft."

The hall burst into applause and Ellie walked to the stool sitting down. She pulled the hat over her head and jumped when she heard a voice in her ear. 'Hmmm… a very tricky one,' said the sorting Hat. 'Very ambitious yet you do not falter in the face of danger. A very sharp mind as well.' The Hat rambled on and on putting Ellie on edge.

Hermione leaned over the table, "I _knew _there was no way she was a first-year."

"Yeah, but you'd reckon she would have said something in the first place," Ron said a bit sore.

"It never came up," Harry said. "But, yeah, that's true."

They all stopped when they heard the hat about to make its decision.

"SLYTHERIN!" the Hat bellowed.

Ellie's was dumbfounded as she found herself walking over to the Slytherin table to take a seat. The female Professor took the Hat away and the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore stood, said a speech at the end he uttered some funny words. After his annual speech the 'oohs' and 'ahs' of the first-years rang through the hall when all the food appeared.

"Wow, wasn't expecting that," said Ron taking a bite of the barbecue-sauce drenched ribs.

"Me neither," Hermione agreed.

"I can't believe that girl lied to us," Ron said looking as he was about to erupt with fury.

"Ron, you don't know for sure that she lied," Hermione said.

"But just look at her," Ron said pointing to Ellie who had just happened to be stuffing her face with all loads of stuff.

"Yeah Ron, she never mentioned the fact that she's the same as you, a glutton," Hermione said sarcastically.

With frustration Ron said, "That's not what I mean"

"Then what do you mean," Hermione said teasingly.

"I mean that if she truly was a nice person who just got sorted into Slytherin you would've think that they'd come by and try to talk things out, but no look at she's happy as if nothing's wrong," Ron said

"You have a point, but…" Hermione said.

"But what?" Ron asked.

"See you can't disprove my theory," Ron said.

"Whatever Ron," Hermione said infuriated. "And Ronald chew with your mouth _closed!_"

"Harwry, are you alfight?" Ron asked.

"Ronald swallow _before _speaking!"

"Oh…, yeah," Harry said, "I'm fine, Why do you ask?" He questioned taking a swig of pumpkin juice.

"You seem sort of out of it," Hermione answered. "Ronald! Use your fork!" She said exasperated.

"I'd be out of it," Ron quickly swallowed his food when Hermione gave him a glare, ",too, if I met a new person, who happens to be a girl, I thought was nice; and then she was sorted into Slytherin."

"No, that's not it, though," said Harry with a disappointed look on his face.

"Then what is it?" Hermione asked eating a bite of crème-brule.

"Nothing," Harry said taking a bite of cold round steak.

"Well, if you're sure," Hermione whispered looking a bit worried.

"I just thought she would be different," Harry thought as entrees of food began to disappear, and in its place a wondrous buffet of colorful desserts.


	2. Trusting A Slytherin is Hard To Do

**I've finally done it. I've finished Chapter 2. Enjoy!!!! Be sure to review after you finish, it's crucial!!!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Trusting A Slytherin is Hard To Do

After dinner, students were exiting from the Great Hall. Ellie was making her way through the crowd to get to Ron, Hermione, and Harry as they were heading up a stairwell.

"Hey guys," Ellie said as she caught up to them.

"What do you want?" Ron asked rather fiercely.

"Well…. Um" Ellie said startled by Ron's tone of voice. "Well, if you don't know don't waste our time," said Ron as he and Hermione made their way up the stairs.

As soon as Harry was about to leave Ellie said, "Harry wait."

He stopped and faced Ellie waiting for her to talk.

Before Ellie could talk Harry said, "Was everything you said on the train a lie?"

"No, why would you think that," Ellie said.

"Well, for starters you were sorted into Slytherin," said Harry.

"What does being in Slytherin have to do with that?" Ellie asked.

"Everything," Harry said simply as he was about to leave.

"Don't you trust me?" she asked desperately.

He stopped in his tracks, looked at Ellie, staring into her now light bluish eyes, and said "Sorry Ellie, but trusting a Slytherin is hard to do."

As Harry left, tears were about to fall from Ellie's limpid now ice blue eyes, when a cool unfamiliar voice spoke.

"Hey Craft," said a boy with sleek blond hair who she had learned on the train was Malfoy.

She turned and glared into the dark cold gray eyes of the boy standing in front of her and he spoke once more.

"I'm Draco Malfoy, but I'm sure Potter told you that already.

I've come to show you to the common room," he said.

"Alright," Ellie said quietly.

"So, how did Potter and others react when you were sorted into Slytherin?" Malfoy asked with a smirk of satisfaction on his face.

He was waiting for her to answer, but she remained silent.

Malfoy was mad about it at first but decided to leave her alone.

When they had reached the portrait Malfoy had spoke once more "Here it is, and the password is Machiavellianism."

As he said the password the portrait opened up and he walked in. "Are you coming?" he said.

Ellie nodded as she walked in and portrait closed itself behind them.

The common room was a long, low, dungeon-style room, furnished with green lamps and chairs.

"The girls' dormitory is over there," Malfoy said as he headed off to opposite side of the room up the stairs to where Ellie figured was the boys' dormitory.

Before going up to the dormitory, she had taken a seat by the fireplace.

"I've finally made friends, they accepted me after finding out about my eyes, but now it's all ruined because I'm in Slytherin," Ellie thought.

30 minutes had passed when Ellie had finally made her way to the dormitory.

All the other girls were asleep, as she slipped into her bed.

She still was awake thinking about what Harry said.

"Was everything you said a lie?" Harry asked.

"Sorry, Ellie but trusting a Slytherin is hard to do"

She finally closed her ice blue eyes as she fell asleep.

Meanwhile, in the Gryffindor Tower, Harry was also having problems falling asleep.

"Maybe, just maybe," he thought. He looked back to when he was talking to Ellie.

"Don't you trust me?" Ellie said.

He remembered her calm blue eyes and how they had turned a light shade of blue when he ended the conversation.

Harry had felt so much more guilt than he has ever felt before.

The following morning in the Great Hall McGonagall was passing out schedules.

Ellie had received hers and the following classes were on there; Defense Against the Dark Arts, History of Magic, Divination, and Potions.

"Great, I'll have to see them today," Ellie thought as she glanced over to the Gryffindor table.

She saw Harry and Harry was staring back, Ellie tried to say hi, but Harry turned around very quickly.

"He still hates me," Ellie thought.

"She still looks miserable," Harry thought.

When breakfast was over students started making their way to classes.

The first one was Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Professor Umbridge was the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

She taught very unlike the previous teachers at Hogwarts.

Instead of practicing defensive spells, the class copied down notes.

Some of the students began to whisper.

"She looks so miserable," Harry thought.

He was referring to how Ellie eyes were still ice blue, which meant an intense sadness.

"Are you alright?" Ron asked in curiosity to Harry.

Harry stared for moment and said "Do you think that the Sorting Hat can make mistakes?"

"Why would you ask a question like that?" Rod replied.

It took Ron a moment to put two and two together and realized what he was talking about.

"I doubt it; I mean she was put into Slytherin for a reason right?" he said.

"I know that but her eyes have been ice blue for a while," Harry said.

"Wait what do her eyes have to do with it?" Ron asked.

Harry had remembered Ron and Hermione did not know about Ellie's eyes.

Harry had to explain all of this to Ron without anyone else listening in.

"So she's a Slytherin and a freak," Ron said jokingly.

He stopped because Harry seemed to be getting angry.

"So right now she feeling intense sadness," Ron said.

"Yeah, and it could be because we didn't trust her," said Harry.

"Well, it is hard to trust a Slytherin; I mean how many Slytherins do we know and trust?" Ron said with sarcasm pointing his thumb in the direction of where Malfoy and his goons were sitting.

"None I guess," Harry said laughing.

"So do you really think we can trust her?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, I guess we should," said Harry.

"But for precaution, we have to find a way to be sure she can be trusted," said Ron.

"Before we do that, we have to clue Hermione in on what's going on," Harry said.

"Oh yeah, she has no clue what's going on," said Ron.

Ron and Harry told Hermione everything in a secluded hallway after class was over.

"She never told us about the eye thing, are you sure we can trust her?" said Hermione.

"That's what I said," said Ron.

"As long as we have a backup plan, just in case she turns on us," said Harry.

Ron and Hermione nodded in agreement, as the three made their way to History of Magic.

However, before going to class, Ellie went to see Professor Dumbledore.

She had reached the gargoyle and stood there foolishly.

"How do I get into his office?" she thought.

She was inspecting the gargoyle from every corner as if trying to find a button or switch.

She was startled as the gargoyle spoke "The only way to get into Dumbledore's office is by a password foolish girl"

"Oh, thanks," Ellie said.

"It was the only for you to stop touching me thank you," the gargoyle snapped back rather rudely.

"Well ok, no need for attitude," Ellie said to the gargoyle.

"If I could only guess," Ellie thought thinking of the password.

"Hmm, Chocolate Frog?" Ellie said hoping for it to be the right password.

At that moment, the gargoyle sprang off to the side to let her in. "Lucky girl," the gargoyle said snidely as she walked proudly up the stairs.

There was a highly polished oak door with a brass knocker shaped like a griffin.

Ellie apprehensively knocked on the door as she waited to be acknowledged.

Ellie was startled when she heard Dumbledore's voice on the other side of the door.

"Come in Ms.Craft," Dumbledore said.

"How did he know it was me," she thought as entered the room.

The office was a large and beautiful round room with windows that have a view of the Quidditch pitch and the mountains surrounding Hogwarts, it was decorated with portraits.

Dumbledore's desk was enormous and claw-footed with a highly polished surface and behind it a high-backed chair.

On the wall behind the headmaster's desk is a shelf that holds the Sorting Hat and beside the Hat, a sword that were decorated with rubies.

Ellie gawked in astonishment as she took a seat.

"What is it that you desire, Mr.Craft," Dumbledore said.

"Well, I wanted to know why I was placed in Slytherin," she said.

"Very well," Dumbledore said.

"The reason is quite simple and lengthy actually, but I'll give a short explanation," Dumbledore said.

"Well, you were sorted into Slytherin for a very specific reason………"

Ten minutes had past when Ellie had left his office.

"I didn't understand a word he said," Ellie said as she made her way to History of Magic.

"It's best if she doesn't know too much just yet," Dumbledore said.

History of Magic is a very boring class, not because the teacher is a ghost, but because he drones on and on, and it tends to put students to sleep.

Today's boring lecture was on giant wars, which lasted about an hour and a half.

Students were relieved as they left Professor Binns class, but their relief brief from the fact they were heading to the second most boring class, Divination.

This somewhat boring subject was taught by the very fanatical, Professor Trelawney.

She seems like some psycho phony who Dumbledore hired just for the fun, but no one knows, so the students put up with her.

During class, she went on with her usual rants, until she saw Ellie's face and walked up to her and said "You, my friend are in for a very dark future."

Ellie did not know to believe her or not from the fact, she is a loon.

Regardless, her eyes turned purple.

As Trelawney was ranting on about what she saw.

Harry immediately noticed and thought to himself, "Purple, she never told us what she felt when they were purple, although she did say she didn't know either."

"Hey Ron, what do you think she's feeling now that her eyes are purple?" asked Harry.

"Well, if I were her right now, I'd be totally embarrassed, but who knows," Ron replied.

Right about the time Trelawney stopped talking class was over.

The next and last class of the day was the ever so famous Potions class, starring ever so infamous Professor Snape.

As everyone entered the classroom, silence erupted when the door closed shut.

"Today we will be working in pairs to make the "Draught of Peace" to prepare for your upcoming "O.W.L" next June," said Snape.

"Great, just what I need," thought Ellie.

"Let's see," Snape said. "Weasely and Granger, you'll be working together," Snape said.

"He must be putting couples together," Malfoy said in a whisper to Crabbe and Goyle.

While the three were sniggering, at that moment Snape said, "I must be Mr.Malfoy, because you're with Potter."

Ellie's eyes were yellow right in a blink of an eye and the next second they were back to ice blue.

"Great, just great," Harry thought.

"Craft, you're with Longbottom," Snape said.

Ellie moved toward to where Neville was.

"Hi Neville," Ellie said as she sat down.

Neville just stared at her with disgust.

"Great, he hates me too," Ellie thought.

"Look, Longbottom's scared of a girl," Malfoy said with glee.

"You're the one to talk," Harry said.

"What was that Potter?" Malfoy said.

"Settle down," Snape said rather coldly.

After pairing the rest of the class, Snape said once more, "You have an hour and a half to finish. Start now."

Ellie started on the potion, since Neville was obviously not going to talk to her.

Halfway through the assignment, Neville managed to mumble some words that sounded like "Wow, you're really good at Potions," but Ellie could not tell because she was focusing on the assignment.

Ellie quickly glanced over the classroom to see how the others were doing.

Ron and Hermione were doing well but kept arguing about the potion or something else.

Harry and Malfoy were not doing particularly well.

"Potter, you're doing it wrong," Malfoy said sounding somewhat irritated.

"Oh am I?" Harry said with sarcasm.

"You're doing that on purpose," Malfoy said in reply.

"Oh am I?" Harry said with a smile of satisfaction on his face.

"Why you…" Malfoy said as he was about to pull out his wand, when Snape said, "Time's Up"

"You were lucky this time Potter," Malfoy said as he stowed his wand in his robes.

"Put whatever dastardly concoction you managed to cook up in this vial and put it on my desk to be graded," Snape said.

Doing what they were told they put what they had made into a vial, gathered their things, and placed them on Snape's desk as they left his classroom.

As Malfoy set his and Harry's vial on Snape's desk, "I swear Potter if we get a bad grade on this I'll..."

"You'll what Mr.Malfoy," Snape said.

"Nothing sir," Malfoy said as he left the classroom.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione left the classroom.

Ellie had placed her and Neville's vial on the desk.

"Impressive work, Craft," Snape said looking at the vial.

"Longbottom, if you expect to do well on your O.W.L. I suggest you do some actual work," Snape said coldly.

Ellie's eyes could not have turned a brighter shade of blue, as she walked out the classroom.

"Now, Neville totally hates me," Ellie thought as she was making her way to the common room.

When someone grabbed her, she turned around to see who it was.

Meanwhile, in Gryffindor Tower, Neville was catching to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

When Neville finally caught up to them Harry eagerly said, "So, what do you think?"

"Ok, I think we might be able to trust her," Neville said in an approving tone.

"She wasn't mean to me at all. Although I bet she feels really bad; I do, she did all the work," Neville said.

"Well, don't worry about it now, as long as we know we can trust her," Ron said.

"Ron! Can you act like you care about her feelings," Hermione asked in a bossy tone. "

No," he replied.

"You're so heartless," Hermione said.

"I know," Ron, said smiling.

Not only Hermione, but also Harry and Neville looked at Ron with disgust.

"I was kidding. Can't a guy joke around every now and then?" Ron asked. "No," Harry and Hermione said in unison.

Meanwhile, as Ellie turned around, the person who had grabbed her was Malfoy.

"What do you want?" Ellie asked.

"Surly aren't we? But all I really need are just a few minutes of your time," Malfoy said with an evil smirk on his face as he led Ellie to a secluded hallway.

* * *

**This is revised just to let you know!!!**

**Hope you Enjoyed it. Chapter 3 will come as soon as I think of the Chapter name. Mata Ne!!**

**There will be a separate story on both the conversation with Ellie and Dumbledore and the conversation in the first chapter between Ellie, Harry, Neville, and Luna on the train later. I'll write probably later when I'm farther in my story. **


	3. The Plan, The Pest, and Maybe Love

** I know it's been awhile but here it is Chapter 3!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Plan, The Pest, and Maybe Love**

"So, what is it that you want Malfoy," Ellie asked.

"We're in the same house you know, you don't have to be so….um….formal… yeah that's the word," Malfoy said.

"Fine then, Draco what the hell do you want?" said Ellie.

"Well, if you don't remember," she said trying to leave.

"Wait!" he said and he yanked her arm to pull her back.

Ellie's eyes turned gray, the same cold, silvery gray eyes she was staring into.

She blushed furiously and ran off.

Malfoy was left there speechless.

Ellie ran to the nearest bathroom and checked the mirror.

"Great…., just great," she said looking at her eyes.

"He probably knows by now," she thought.

She looked once more into the mirror and gasped.

Her eyes were ice blue and gray, each eye consisting of one side being ice blue and the other gray.

"Great, people will definitely start to notice now," she said.

It was about 30 minutes after nine when Ellie decided to leave the bathroom and head to the common room.

Luckily, when Ellie reached the common room nobody was there.

She quickly made her way up to the girls' dormitory.

She looked in the mirror and her eyes were back to the silvery gray color she had detested so.

"Well, at least nobody will notice now," she thought as she fell asleep.

The following day the classes were as followed; Charms, Transfiguration, Care for Magical Creatures, and Herbology.

"Why is it we have all of our classes with the Gryffindors," Ellie thought grumpily as she made her way down to the Great Hall to breakfast.

While she was eating breakfast she looked over to the Gryffindor table, and saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione in what looked like a very serious conversation.

"If only I understood what Dumbledore said so I could explain it to them," Ellie thought.

She looked around the rest of the Great Hall when her eyes met with a pair of silvery gray eyes staring at her.

"He's staring…What should I do," Ellie thought.

At that moment, while trying to clear her head, she met another pair of eyes staring at her.

They were green, the same green eyes that looked at her with anger and disgust, after the feat of her getting sorted into Slytherin.

Ellie reminisced once more about that night…

"Sorry Ellie, trusting a Slytherin is hard to do,"Harry said…Sigh…

"Ron look!" Harry said in a somewhat loud whisper as he pointed to Ellie, who seemed really out of it, to show Ron how they were changing constantly from ice blue to gray, but the gray seemed to have more of a lasting effect.

"Wow, if we don't implement the plan soon, she might end up like Loony Lovegood," Ron said jokingly to the fact that Luna Lovegood, who was a Ravenclaw, was staring into space at the Ravenclaw table somewhat eerily, but yet again stopped to the fact that Harry looked like he was about to hit Ron brutally.

"Can't you guys ever take a joke?" Ron asked.

"Not from you," Harry said.

"Ow Harry, that hurt," Ron said sarcastically.

They both laughed and stopped abruptly when Hermione asked, "What are you two laughing about?"

"Nothing," they replied in unison.

"So, ever since we came up with this so called plan, have we actually made any progress on finding a back-up plan in case Ellie wants to betray us?" Hermione asked.

"Well, no not actually," Harry said feeling guilty.

"Well, we better hurry up with that plan because it seems like Malfoy might get to her first and fill her head with Slytherin and pureblood nonsense," Hermione said.

"How can you figure that out? And what's "pureblood nonsense" supposed to mean I'm pureblood you know,"

Ron said. "Well, for starters, he keeps staring back and forth at her and you know what I mean Ron," Hermione pointed out.

"Do you think he fancies her?" Ron asked with a look of malice on his face.

Harry feeling completely irate by what Ron had just said, but Harry wittily responded, "No I don't he does, it looks more like he's scared of her" Harry pointed it out by showing them the expression on Malfoy's face as he stared at Ellie.

"You're right, and just yesterday he made fun of Neville for being scared of her," Ron said.

"You know Neville wasn't scared of her, it was all apart of the plan," Harry said.

"What plan?" Hermione and Ron said in unison.

Harry stared at them in a state of shock for only a brief moment, when Ron and Hermione broke out in laughter.

"Mate, you should've seen the look on your face," Ron said unable to sit on the bench straight due to him laughing excessively.

"That wasn't funny," Harry, said partially laughing.

"Then why are you laughing?" Ron asked.

"Forget it let's just go to class," Hermione said.

Harry and Ron nodded in agreement, as they headed to Charms.

Professor Flitwick teaches charms, and at the beginning of class, Flitwick started going on about the importance of O.W.Ls.

After fifteen minutes, Flitwick ended his speech and gave the students their assignments.

Today's assignment were practicing Summoning Charms, which would come up in the O.W.L exams.

The class spent a good hour or so practicing until class was over, and awarded a mound of homework, made their way to Transfiguration.

It was pretty much the same as the other classes with the discussion of the importance of O.W.Ls at the beginning.

In Transfiguration, they were practicing Vanishing spells, which were normally on N.E.W.T level but would most likely come up on O.W.Ls.

In the end, nobody except Ellie and Hermione had managed to vanish the snails they were practicing on.

Ellie had received a fifteen-point bonus for Slytherin, because she successfully vanished the snail on her first try, unlike Hermione who had it on her third try.

Besides those two, everyone else had received homework.

"Hey Hermione, it looks like you've got a rival," Ron said as they were making their way to the Great Hall for lunch.

"Oh very funny Ron, she probably got lucky with the vanishing spell," Hermione said reassuringly to herself mostly.

"Or you've got a new rival," Ron said.

"Or you've got a really big mouth," said an undoubtedly familiar voice behind them.

It was Malfoy and his two cronies Crabbe and Goyle.

"What do you want Malfoy," Ron asked.

"Nothing, although I couldn't help but overhear you talking about Slytherin's new prodigy," Malfoy replied.

"So Granger, how does it feel to have somebody even smarter than you, and in Slytherin," Malfoy said as he and his cronies walked off toward the Great Hall.

"Don't worry Hermione, we still think you're the smartest witch in our year," Ron said reassuringly.

"Thanks Ron," Hermione said as the three made their way to the Great Hall.

The next class was Care for Magical Creatures, taught by Professor Grubby-Plank.

When all the students had arrived Professor Grubby-Plank spoke, "Can anyone tell me what these creatures are?"

She was referring to what looked like tiny pixie-ish creatures made of wood.

Ellie's hand shot right up in the air a split second before Hermione's.

Everyone stared at her, even Harry, awaiting whether she answers the question right or not.

"Yes, Ms.Craft," Grubby-Plank said.

"Bowtruckles," she said. "Very good, take five points, for Slytherin," Grubby-Plank said as she continued on with the rest of her lesson.

Everyone now in shock, started murmuring about how someone actually beat Hermione to answering a question.

"Impressive," Malfoy managed to say among the murmuring.

"Now, settle down," Professor Grubby-Plank said.

"Now, for today's assignment I want a sketch of these Bowtruckles, body parts labeled by the end of the lesson, she said.

With class ending, the students made their way to the last class Herbology, taught by Professor Sprout.

Like every other teacher, she started talking about the importance of O.W.Ls.

After another hour and a half classes finally ended, as students made their way down to dinner.

Over at the Slytherin table Ellie was thinking about how today went.

"Why did I raise my hand?" she asked herself. "Why"

"Hey Craft," drawled and oh-so familiar voice.

It was Malfoy who had called her.

"Yes," Ellie said.

"Impressive work today," he said.

"Um, thanks," Ellie said.

"How does it feel to be the smartest witch in our year, and in Slytherin," Malfoy asked putting emphasis on the word Slytherin.

"We don't exactly know if I'm smarter than Hermione," Ellie replied.

"I'll bet 100 Galleons you're smarter than that mudblood Granger," Malfoy said haughtily.

At this, Ellie found herself blushing and for the first time since the Hogwarts Express, her eyes turned yellow.

"That's the first time someone ever called me smart," she thought.

Ellie smiled at the thought when Malfoy said "Gee Craft, falling for me already?"

"Of course not," Ellie said automatically.

"Then what were you smiling for?" he asked.

"I just remembered something funny," Ellie said a little too fast.

"Of course you did," Malfoy said walking away.

"Phew! That was close," Ellie said.

Meanwhile over at the Gryffindor table, Harry was deep in thought until someone disrupted him.

"Harry!" Ron said.

"What?" Harry replied slightly irritated.

"Did you come up with a plan yet?" Ron asked.

"No, I don't think we need one, maybe we should just talk to her straight up," Harry said.

"Then, what was all that about a plan and everything?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know," Harry replied.

"Honestly, what a waste of time," Hermione said.

"Well when do we talk to her?" Ron asked cutting Hermione off.

"Tomorrow I guess," Harry said

"It's about time," Ron said.

"I know," Harry said with a smile.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed and hopefully I will finish Chapter 4 soon enough!**

**Come on! 75 hits and only 13 reviews**

**Please people review whether you're logged in or not please review it's crucial**

**Thank You! to everyone who reviewed so far. **


	4. Quidditch is A Great Way to Cheer Up

**Here it is!!! You've been waiting!! Here it is chapter 4!!! Also for like the billionth time, Please REVIEW!!!! It's crucial!!!**

**Also I'll seperate the quotes later, I uploaded this at school, and I'm late for Algebra 2!! and again REVIEW!!!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Quidditch is a Great Way to Cheer Up 

It was a bright sunny Saturday morning; there were no teachers, no classes, and no trouble.

It was a generally quiet morning until… "Ron, Ron!" yelled an eager Harry.

"What's happened?" Ron asked.

"Nothing," Harry replied giving Ron a funny look.

"Then what the bloody hell do you want Harry?' Ron asked still upset from his disturbed slumber.

"It's time," Harry said.

"Harry come off it, it's like 8 a.m. do you seriously think now's the best time?" Ron asked.

"Better now then never. Besides, it sort of looks like Malfoy is getting a little too close to Ellie. Before you know it, we'll have another pompous git around talking about pureblood Slytherin nonsense," Harry said.

"Heh… pureblood Slytherin nonsense eh?" Ron said.

"Yeah, pureblood Slytherin nonsense," Harry said.

At this, Harry and Ron burst out laughing.

"Alright mate, only because it's for you," Ron said.

"Great let's get the Marauder's map and Hermione," Harry said,

"Already?" Hermione asked.

"He's worried that if we don't talk to her soon enough, Malfoy will fill her head up with… what was it now... oh yeah pureblood Slytherin nonsense," Ron said.

"Well alright then, bring out the map," Hermione said laughing.

Harry brought out a map, held his wand against it, and said, "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good"

After saying that the details of the map began to show.

Harry eagerly scanned the map in search of Ellie, a smile quickly filled his face, but it was followed by a frown.

"What's wrong, didn't you find her?" Hermione asked.

"She's in the library, but…," Harry said.

"But what mate?" Ron asked.

"Look who's with her," Harry said handing them the map.

Ron and Hermione looked at the map in shock as they saw the name of the person who was next to Ellie, labeled…

Draco Malfoy.

Meanwhile, in the library….

"I wonder which book I should check out," Ellie thought as she scanned through a number of books.

"Hey Craft!" rang an oh-so familiar voice that Ellie disliked more and more every time she heard it.

"Great, my day's about to get even better," Ellie thought sarcastically to herself.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Ellie asked.

"Craft, remember what we talked about last time," Malfoy said.

Aggravated, Ellie replied, "Then, why don't you stop calling me Craft"

"That is your name," Malfoy said.

"My **last **name!" Ellie snapped back.

"Fine! Elici…," was all Malfoy managed to say before Ellie shot him a death glare with her blood-red eyes.

All the color drained from Malfoy's face as he stared at Ellie.

"Don't ever call me that name! You address me by Ellie! Got it? Ellie!" Ellie said. Malfoy had tried to speak again, but he just stood there terrified.

"……"

"Are you ever going to tell me what you wanted in the first place?" Ellie asked as her eyes turned back to the normal shade of dark blue.

"Oh yeah…," Malfoy said as the color in his face came back.

"Geez," Ellie thought to herself.

"I wanted to ask you if you would like to try out for the quidditch team for Slytherin," Malfoy said.

"Why?"

"I thought you might be good at that since you're brilliant at everything else," Malfoy said as his face turned a sufficient shade of red.

At this Ellie found herself blushing.

"Um…," Ellie started to say before Malfoy cut her off.

"It's ok if you don't want to," he said.

"No, I'd love to try out for the quidditch team," Ellie said.

"That's great, tryouts are this evening," Malfoy said.

"Ok, see you then," Ellie said.

"Ok see ya," Malfoy said leaving the library as quickly as possible.

On his way back to the Slytherin common room, Malfoy was thinking about Ellie.

"Don't ever call me that name! You address me by Ellie!" Malfoy remembered Ellie saying.

"Wow, I never really noticed, but Craft really looks cute when she's angry," Malfoy thought.

As Malfoy turned the corner, he bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're going?!" said a very angry Harry.

"Why don't you watch where you're going Potter?!" Malfoy spat as he walked off angrily.

Harry made his way to the doors of the library thinking about why Ron and Hermione had made him come alone.

10 minutes earlier…

"Why do I have to go alone?" Harry asked.

Hermione replied, "Well, after thinking about it for a while, I thought it be best if you were alone.

"Why?"

"Well…"

"Well what?"

"Well because she'll think something's up if we all go.

Harry raised an eyebrow and said "Are you sure, because it looks more like you don't want to go."

"No ,it's not like that, I think things will go along better if you two were alone," Hermione said.

"But…"

"No buts Harry… Go alone," Hermione said firmly.

"What kind of friends are you?" Harry asked.

"The best ones you've ever had," Ron said.

The three laughed as Harry left through the portrait headed to the library.

"Geez… I bet Ron went back to sleep, and Hermione is studying," Harry said as he pulled open the doors to the library.

He spotted Ellie in an instant, she was reading.

"Perhaps, Hermione really does have a rival," Harry said as he continued to walk towards her.

"Well… Here goes," Harry said as he made his way to the area where Ellie was reading.

He sat in the chair opposite of her and spoke, "Ellie?"

Ellie was unaware Harry was there and was startled.

"Oh, hi Harry," she said quietly and quickly as she returned to the book she was reading.

"Um…I came to say I'm sorry," Harry said.

"What?" Ellie said diverting her attention away from the book and to Harry.

"I said I'm sorry. We judged you too quickly after you were sorted," Harry said.

"Now they want to apologize," Ellie thought.

"Why?"

"Why what?" Harry asked.

"Why now do you decide to apologize to me?" she asked.

Before Harry could answer, Ellie spoke once more, "Do you guys know how I felt that night? I actually made friends for the first time and they decide to hate me because I was sorted into Slytherin. Before, I could say anything, you guys shunned me completely. Do you know how that felt? It hurt so much. I really don't know if I can forgive you guys. Not now anyways," Ellie said putting down the book and leaving the library.

"Ellie wait," Harry said.

Ellie kept on walking until she reached the doors and left the library.

Harry felt awful, He left the library about five minutes after Ellie did and began walking down the corridor.

He turned the corner, and stopped, right there Ellie was standing there, and her eyes yellow.

"Took you long enough," Ellie said standing up against a wall.

She turned to face Harry.

Ellie said, "Are you really sorry?"

"What?" Harry asked bewildered.

Ellie smiled and said, "I forgive you guys."

"Really?"

"Yes really?"

"Really really?"

"Yes really really, if you say really one more time I'll jinx you!" Ellie said.

"Really?" Harry asked.

Ellie brought out her wand and said, "I'm warning you Harry!"

"Ok, ok. Geez, can't you take a joke?" Harry said.

"Not from you," Ellie replied.

"Déjà vu," Harry said.

"What?"

"I remembered a similar conversation like this between me and Ron, where he asked the question I just asked, and where I answered with the same response you did," Harry said.

"What was the joke about?" Ellie asked.

"Nothing funny," Harry said considering the fact Ron was joking about how Ellie might become Luna Lovegood.

"Really?"

"Now I might have to jinx you if you keep saying really," Harry said.

"Really?" Ellie and Harry both laughed, but only briefly because someone interrupted them.

"Hey Harry," Ron called as he and Hermione made their way toward Harry and Ellie.

"What?" Harry replied.

"We came to see how things went," Hermione said.

"They went great," Ellie said.

"That's great!" Ron replied.

"Hey Ellie, did Malfoy fill your head with "pureblood Slytherin nonsense?" Ron asked.

"No, why?"

Before Ron replied Hermione cut in and said, "We're so sorry for what we put you through."

"It's okay," Ellie said.

"Great," Hermione said.

"Ok, if someone says great one more time I'm really going to jinx them," Ellie said.

"Great," Harry said.

"I've already warned you Harry," Ellie said.

"Really?"

Everyone laughed as they made their way outside by the lake. They made their way to a particularly large oak tree and sat beneath it.

"So, Ellie we never talked much since…well… you know"

"Hermione, she knows geez, get to the point!" Ron said.

"Ron! Well anyways, we wanted to know more about you Ellie," Hermione said.

"Um…Well…"

"It's okay if you don't want to," Hermione said.

"No it's okay," Ellie said.

"Well, what do you guys want to know?" Ellie asked.

"What school did you go to before Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.

"I was home-schooled"

"Really?" Hermione replied.

"Yes"

"Why?" Harry asked.

"My parents thought I wasn't ready for school"

"Why?" said Harry, Ron, and Hermione in unison.

"Because of an incident that happened when I was in a muggle school," Ellie replied.

"But aren't you pureblood?" Ron asked.

"Yeah" "Then why were you in a muggles school?" Ron asked.

"Because my mom and dad at the time lived in an area filled with muggles."

"That doesn't explain you being in a muggles school," Ron said matter-of-factly.

"Ron, she was getting to that," Harry said.

"Yeah, I was getting to that before I was interrupted," Ellie said.

"Sorry," Ron said sheepishly.

"Ok, so we were living in an area filled with muggles, and since my mom and dad wanted to do everything to fit in with the muggles around us they decided to send me to muggle school, so that I'd at least have some basic knowledge."

"That still doesn't explain why you were home-schooled," Ron said.

"Ron! I was getting to that," said an exasperated Ellie.

Ron replied, "Sorry, I won't interrupt again."

"You'd better not or I'll jinx you," Ellie said.

"Are you sure Malfoy didn't fill your head with this pureblood Slytherin nonsense?" Ron asked.

"And are you sure you weren't dropped on your head when you were born?" Ellie replied.

Astonished Ron simply said, "Sorry, continue."

"Yeah, like I was saying," Ellie continued as Harry and Hermione were trying their best to hold back their laughter.

"It happened when I was about 10 years old. This was before anyone knew about my eyes including myself. The school I went to was like any other school. I had many friends. But one day, for the first time, my eyes changed color and everyone had noticed. Everyone, including my friends thought I was a freak. Everyday when I would go to school people would play cruel jokes on me. The teacher never did anything about it. One day one of their cruel jokes went too far that I was completely traumatized, so my parents had to withdraw me from the school. Around the time when I was eleven, I had gotten a letter to go to Beauxbatons. But after withdrawing from that muggle school, they thought it would be best if I were home-schooled. So for four years I was home-schooled."

Ellie said. Ron asked, "Then why are you here at Hogwarts this year?"

"Because my parents died," Ellie said as her eyes turned ice blue.

"Really?" Hermione said looking at Ellie with sympathy.

"Yes, now I live with my aunt and uncle," Ellie replied.

"That's also why I came here instead of Beauxbatons," Ellie stated.

"They felt that Hogwarts would be a better place," Ellie said.

"Are your aunt and uncle nice?" Harry asked.

"Of course they are, why wouldn't they be," Ellie asked.

"Just a random question that's all," Harry said quickly.

Harry felt his face go red as Hermione and Ron were trying their best not to laugh.

"Oh yeah, I've got to go," Ellie said.

"Where," Harry asked.

"Quidditch tryouts," Ellie said.

"Really, could we come along?" Harry asked.

"And get insults thrown at us from Malfoy, I think not," Ron said.

"Ron, do you hardly think at all?" Ellie asked.

"Are you implying that I'm stupid?" Ron asked.

"No, not at all," Ellie said.

"No one needs to imply that **you're** stupid, all anyone needs to do is look," Ellie thought.

"I was simply joking," Ellie said.

"Really?" Ron asked.

"Really," Ellie replied.

"Ok," Ron said.

"Ok," Ellie replied.

Before Ron could speak Ellie did and said, "That's enough I'm going to be late,"

Ellie said as she left Ron and the others behind to go to the Quidditch field.

"It's about time you got here Ellie," Malfoy said as Ellie reached the gate.

"It was better when he called me Craft," Ellie said under her breath.

"So, which position will you try out for?" Malfoy asked.

"I really haven't decided yet, but I might try out for the seeker position," Ellie said.

"I've already filled that position," Malfoy said.

"Maybe I'll be so good that I'll replace you," Ellie said.

"You're good at things, but you're not that great," Malfoy said.

"We'll see," as they both made their way inside the quidditch field.

After about an hour Ellie and Malfoy left the quidditch field, Ellie with a look of satisfaction and Malfoy with a look of defeat.

"I told you so," Ellie said.

"Whatever, you just got lucky, Malfoy said.

"Or maybe you're just jealous," Ellie said.

"Or maybe you're way in over your head," Malfoy said.

"Think what you want to think," Ellie said as she left to go to dinner at the Great Hall.

"Whatever," Malfoy said, and he also left to go to the Great Hall.

Outside the Great Hall Ellie had spotted Harry, Ron, and Hermione and made her way toward them.

"Hi guys," Ellie said.

"Hey, Ellie," Hermione responded.

"So, how'd tryouts go?" Harry asked.

"They went great, I'm the new seeker," Ellie said conceitedly.

"Really, you beat Malfoy out of his position?" Ron asked.

"Yep"

"You must be really good," Harry said.

"Or maybe you bought you're way onto the team." Ron said jokingly.

"Or maybe every time you talk, one of your brain cells die," Ellie said.

"Good one Ellie," said Malfoy as he came up to the quartet.

"Are these Gryffindorks giving you problems Ellie?" Malfoy asked.

"No," Ellie said.

"Then why don't we go to the Great Hall," Malfoy said.

"And why don't you just drop dead," Ellie said loud enough for Harry, Ron, and Hermione to hear. S

he left the trio sniggering, as she followed Malfoy into the Great Hall.

"Well, we're just going to have to see for ourselves whether or not Ellie is really good at quidditch," Harry said.

"I'm telling you guys she bought her way in," Ron said jokingly.

"Ron, I'm telling you that every time you do talk one of your brain cells die," Hermione said.

"Why is everyone trying to imply I'm stupid?" Ron said.

"I know, I don't where they would get that idea," Harry said sarcastically.

Ron not hinting the sarcasm in Harry's voice said, "I'm glad you see eye to eye with me Harry"

"Yeah," Harry said trying his best not to laugh.

"Well let's go into the Great Hall, I'm starved," Ron said.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione also made their way into the Great Hall for dinner.

Meanwhile in the Great Hall at the Slytherin table…

"So, I've seen you've gotten over losing your position as Seeker," Ellie said.

"I've decided that it doesn't matter as long as we defeat Gryffindor," Malfoy said.

"Really?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah and besides I'm the new keeper," Malfoy said.

"Probably bought his way onto the team again," Ellie thought remembering what Ron had said before.

"Who'd you replace?" Ellie asked.

"Some fellow by the name of Miles Bletchley," Malfoy said.

"Ellie, do you know that you're the first girl that's ever been on the Slytherin quidditch team?" Malfoy asked.

"Really?!" Ellie asked astonished.

"Yeah," Malfoy replied.

"Wow! This is amazing. Who'd known I'd be the first girl on the quidditch team," Ellie thought to herself.

"Quidditch really is the best way to cheer up," Ellie mumbled to herself.

* * *

**I have a substitute so I'm back!! Anyways like I said millions of times REVIEW!!!! Even Anonymous review are accepted!!!**

**I dont know when Chapter 5 will be done, but I know the name!!!**


	5. Pink Eyes are Quite the Distraction

2/17/08

**Hey guys!! I know it's been a while. I'm sorry!! I was buried with schoolwork and I wanted to finished some anime I was watching. Good news! Here's chapter 5! Bad News: It's shortened. Might be good news: The other half is chapter 6 which will come out in a few days. Hope you enjoy. You know what's coming next...REVIEW!!!**

**2/21/08**

**I edited this again cuz my 6th chapter's going to mention something that contradicts my previous edit. So here's and updated version.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Pink Eyes Are Quite The Distraction 

_Dear Fee,_

_I hope you're enjoying life. I finally am. Heehee! I finally made friends. And guess what??? They accepted me with the eye thing. Regardless, things were a bit shaky because…well…I got sorted into…hehe Slytherin. But did that stop me?? Hell no!! Now things are ok now. But the most exciting thing that happened to me was_...

"You have a crush on the hottest guy in Slytherin," Malfoy said interrupting Ellie's writing.

Ellie cast away her gaze from her letter up into the cold silvery gray eyes of Draco Malfoy, smiled, and simply replied, "More like I've met the most annoying git in Slytherin."

"More like you're hiding your feelings for me," Draco edged on.

"Why yes Draco I am," Ellie stated with a somewhat sardonic tone.

"I knew it!" he exclaimed.

"Because," Ellie continuing on.

"Because," Malfoy repeated.

"If I weren't, you'd be dead…or injured at the least," Ellie said.

"Ha ha real funny Craft," Malfoy spat.

"I told you not to call me that," Ellie said.

"Whatever," Malfoy said.

Malfoy, now sitting the armchair next to Ellie asked, "Who are you writing to anyway? Your imaginary friend?"

"No, a very good friend of mine," Ellie replied.

Malfoy snatched the letter away from her, reread it and asked, "What kind of a name is "Fee"?

Ellie snatching the letter back angrily replied, "Her name is Felicity, Fee is just a nickname."

"Well it's a stupid nickname if you ask me," Malfoy said.

"No one asked you!" Ellie said angrily. Ellie, now fumed asked, "What are you even doing here?"

"I'm allowed to be here, right? This is the common room," Malfoy replied.

"Fine, what the do you want from _**me**_?" Ellie asked.

"Oh yeah," Malfoy said looking as if he remembered something of great importance.

"Is it me or do you have a short term memory?" Ellie asked.

"It's just you, also the only reason I came to bother you is because I came to tell you that we have Quidditch practice this evening," Malfoy replied.

"Great! I get to spend my evening with **you**!" Ellie said sarcastically.

"I'm glad you feel that way, we can spend more time together," Malfoy said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ellie asked.

"You haven't heard?"

"Obviously not."

"I'm the new captain."

Ellie, looking as if her nightmares had come true, asked, "How?!"

"I made a little compromise with the old captain, he's the new Keeper."

"Just kill me now," Ellie said.

"You know Ellie, you don't look it, but you're a real smart ass," Malfoy said getting up to leave.

"I know I get that a lot," Ellie called back at him.

"Good he's left, now I can get back to my letter," Ellie thought to herself.

_But the most exciting thing that happened to me was...was…was…_

"Urgh! I can't even concentrate anymore," Ellie thought angrily to herself as she left to go to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Meanwhile in Gryffindor Tower…

"Hey Harry! Wake up!" Ron shouted.

"Huh?" was the first thing Harry said as he came round.

"Are you alright mate?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, why?" Harry asked relieving himself of a huge yawn.

"Because you were thrashing about in your sleep," Ron said.

"Oh, that," Harry said.

"Was it about You-Know-Who?"

"No"

"What was about?"

"Don't wanna talk about it," Harry said rather sheepishly.

"Why not?"

"Just don't want to talk about"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Really?"

"Really"

"Really?"

"Really and Ron, say really one more time and I'll use a silencing jinx on you," Harry said.

"Fine, I was just worried about you mate," Ron said.

"No need to worry," Harry said gleefully as he got dressed.

"But, that's when Hermione and I worry the most," Ron muttered as he also got dressed.

Harry and Ron went down the spiral staircase from their dormitory to see Hermione was already there waiting for them.

"Good morning," Hermione said.

"Morning," Harry said.

"Are you guys ready to go to breakfast?" Hermione asked.

"You bet, I'm starved," Ron said.

"Well let's go then," Harry said.

They left the common room through the portrait, and began walking down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

As they were walking, Ron looked at Harry with a look of concern. Harry noticing Ron simply whispered, "No need to worry."

Hermione hearing what Harry said asked, "No need to worry about what?"

"Nothing," Harry and Ron said in unison almost automatically.

"What are you guys hiding from me?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing," Harry said.

"Well, if you're sure," Hermione said looking rather concerned.

The trio finally made it to the Great Hall and sat at the Gryffindor table. Ron automatically started eating.

"_Glutton_," Hermione thought.

Harry sat down, ate a little and began scanning the room. He spotted Ellie in an instant and she also looking back with her pink eyes, smiled.

"_Hang on_," Harry thought. "_Pink?!_ _Since when are Ellie's eyes pink, well she does look ten times cuter_" At this thought Harry blushed. Ellie, who immediately noticed, shyly turned away.

Malfoy, who had seen what was going on, caught Harry's eye, walked over to Ellie, put his arms around her, and whispered something in her ear to make her blush, then kissed her on the cheek. Malfoy shot Harry a look of triumph along with a smirk. Harry shot an angry look back and turned away. "That'll teach Potter," Malfoy thought snidely as he walked back to his seat.

Malfoy's train of thought was broken when Ellie came up and slapped him.

"What the hell was that for?" Malfoy asked.

"What you told me in my ear," Ellie said.

"Well, it's true"

At this Ellie glared at Malfoy, and stormed off out of the Great Hall.

"Geez, what's her problem, I basically improved her life by like 80," Malfoy said to himself.

"Harry what's wrong?" Ron asked.

"Nothing, why?" Harry replied.

"You look angry," Ron said.

Harry was faced only with the decision to tell Ron, so he did.

"Malfoy's, a real bastard if you ask me," Ron managed to say before Harry cut him off.

"I never did," Harry said.

"Yeah well besides, don't take it out on Ellie she did nothing wrong," Ron continued.

"I guess so," Harry said.

"Pink eyes really make her ten times cuter, eh?" Ron asked with look of malice.

"Well…um…er…I'll see you in class Ron," Harry said as he got up and left the Great Hall.

"Where is Harry going, Ron?" Hermione asked.

"I have no idea," Ron replied.

"What were you guys talking about?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing," Ron replied.

"I told you guys before, I don't like it when you guys hide things from me," Hermione said almost on the verge of tears.

Ron not wanting to hurt Hermione, and at the same time not trying to sell out Harry, simply said, "Harry thinks pink eyes are quite the distraction."

Hermione getting the hint instantly said, "You guys didn't have to hide _**that**_ from me."

"Well _**I **_knew that, and Harry wasn't exactly trying to hide that from you," Ron said.

"Well then the next time I ask, why don't you say something else besides nothing," Hermione demanded.

"I'm sorry Hermione," Ron said as he walked out of the Great Hall.


	6. Quidditch Makes A Great Excuse

**Yeah, I know. This is the longest chapter and the quickest to be uploaded! Hope you enjoy and please point out any errors! Before I forget, REVIEW!!!**  


* * *

Chapter 6: Quidditch Makes A Great Excuse

Harry was on his way to his first class, when he spotted Ellie.

"Hi Harry," said Ellie immediately blushing. "About what happened earlier…"

"It's alright, Malfoy was just being an idiot like usual.

"I know…but…"

"Ellie, it's alright," Harry said reassuringly.

Ellie still looked as if she had committed a serious wrong. Harry decided to change the subject.

"Hey Ellie…"

"Yes?"

"Erm…if you want to, do you want to study together in the library after class," Harry said obviously blushing.

Ellie's pink eyes now turned to a somewhat sky blue with a mix of gray. Harry did not take notice of it.

"It's okay if you don't want to," Harry said automatically.

"It's not that I don't want to…," Ellie said still blushing.

"What is it then?"

"It's just that I have Quidditch practice this evening."

"You don't need practice, you're brilliant at everything."

"That's not true and I'm not that good."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

While Harry and Ellie were going back and forth, they were unaware of Malfoy hiding in the corridor behind them. Apparently he had heard everything, everything.

"_That Potter, who the hell does he think he is by calling me an idiot? And that bitch agreeing with him. Then, that bastard asks her out," Malfoy thought._

His thoughts are interrupted by Ellie and Harry still going back and forth.

"Yes you are."

"I'm not and I don't think Malfoy, the new captain, would approve if I skipped practice to study in the library with you," Ellie said.

"That's right, bitch," Malfoy muttered.

"Malfoy's the new captain?" Harry asked slightly astonished.

"Don't ask," Ellie said about to enter the classroom.

"Don't worry, I wont," Harry said.

"You coming?" Ellie asked.

"Not yet, I'm waiting for Ron and Hermione," Harry said.

"Oh, I see. Well see you in class," Ellie said.

"Ok, see you then," Harry replied.

"_After that Quidditch match, you won't be seeing Potter at all,_"Malfoy said in his thoughts. He finally decided to emerge from the corridor and purposely bumping into Harry on the way in.

"Watch where you're going Malfoy," Harry spat.

"Why don't watch where you're going Potter," Malfoy spat back as he entered the classroom.

"What the hell is his problem?" Harry muttered.

His train of thought was broken when an irritable, but familiar voice rang through his ears.

"Harry!" shouted Ron as he came up.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"It's about Hermione," he replied.

"What about her?"

"She's tired of us not telling her anything"

"It's not like I don't want to tell her, but…"

"I know mate, but…"

"We don't have to tell her everything…"

"Well, I guess that's better than nothing," Ron said somewhat satisfied.

"Well…" was all Harry could say before Hermione came up.

"Hey guys," Hermione said. "So what were you guys just talking about just now."

"How we would tell things more," Harry said.

"Really?" Hermione asked.

"Well, you are our friend," Ron said.

"I really appreciate it," Hermione said as the trio entered the classroom.

After about 10 minutes, class had started. Professor Umbridge had assigned them to read pages in their textbooks. Again, the students took this as an opportunity to whisper. Ellie, in particular had looked up from her book only to see a pair of grey eyes glaring at her.

"_What the hell is Malfoy's problem_," Ellie thought to herself.

Throughout the most of the class, he still kept his gaze locked on her.

Ellie finally reacted, by looking at him and asked, "What the hell's your problem?" in a whisper loud enough so he could hear her.

He responded with a paper crane, and with a flick of his wand, it appeared right in front of Ellie. Before Ellie could touch it, it opened up in a flash. Malfoy sniggered at Ellie's dismay, because obviously it was an enchanted paper crane.

"_Well, at least he does something creative in his spare time_," Ellie thought.

She read the letter and it said, "Do you like Harry Potter?"

She wrote in reply, "No I don't. Why do you ask?"

In an instant the words disappeared, and in its place new words appeared.

"I heard you and Potter this morning"

Ellie began to panic inside her mind. "_He heard all that?! OMG! OMG! What am I going to do?"_

New words appeared on the note.

"I'm waiting…"

"_Maybe, this might work_," Ellie thought.

She wrote in reply, "Jealous?"

Malfoy turned a sufficient shade of red before the next set of words appeared on the note.

"No! Why would I? Who would be jealous of that toad Potter?"

"He's a pretty cute toad," Ellie teased.

"You can not be serious!"

"I'm only kidding"

"You'd better be or else"

"Or else what?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Nah, not really"

"Ellie, just do me the favor of staying away from Potter. Ok?"

"Yes, my liege."

"Ellie, seriously"

"Ok, ok, but why?"

Ellie had yet to receive a reply, because class was over and Malfoy had already left.

"_Why'd he leave so fast?_," Ellie thought to herself.

The next class they were headed to was History of Magic. As Binns did his job to teach (really bore) his students, they (the students) in turn chose not to pay attention by participating in many activities. Such as napping, throwing paper balls, and other various things. They only ones who actually seemed to be paying attention, was Hermione (obviously) and Ellie (not all that surprising). However, Ellie fell asleep after 15 minutes of Binns' droning. She stayed asleep until the end of class.

"Hey Ellie," Harry said poking Ellie till she woke.

"Yes Harry?" Ellie replied.

"You know class is over right?"

"Oh really, I never noticed"

"We might want to leave, if we want to make it in time for lunch"

"Right"

Harry and Ellie had made their way toward the Great Hall, when Ellie said, "Harry, you go in first."

"Why?"

"Well, because Malfoy has been asking me a lot of questions lately"

"I see, well ok"

Harry went in first, Ellie following a couple of minutes after. Ellie had made her toward the Slytherin table, sitting in the only seat available, next to Malfoy.

"What took you so long?" Malfoy asked.

"I fell asleep in class," Ellie answered.

"That's so unlike you," Malfoy said.

"I know, the next thing you know, I'll be sitting over at the Gryffindor table," Ellie said.

"Ellie don't piss me off," Malfoy replied.

"Why not?" Ellie asked innocently.

Malfoy just stood and left, leaving Ellie unanswered.

After lunch was Divination. Divination, again, has proved to be mind-numbing due to the crazy fraud loon, Professor Trelawney, teaching the class.

"I predict you will fall down the stairs, leaving a scar," Trelawney would tell some students randomly.

"I hate this class," Ellie said.

"You and me both," Harry said.

"Don't forget me," Ron added. "It's a generally good thing Malfoy doesn't have this class, or else it would be even worse."

"But let's not forget…," Harry started. "That he has Arithmancy, as well as Hermione."

"I do feel sorry for her," Ellie said.

"Me too," Ron said.

"She was a formidable foe," Ellie said saluting in respect towards Hermione.

"Ellie," Ron called.

"Yes?" she asked.

"You're a psycho," Ron responded.

"And you're stupid, your turn," Ellie said.

"You're a freak"

"You have big ears"

"You have a bad temper"

"You're scared of spiders"

"Your…hang on, who told you that," Ron demanded.

Ellie smiled an innocent little smile, and said, "Sorry, I don't give away the names of my informants."

"You traitor," Ron said looking in Harry's direction.

"I didn't tell her," Harry said defensively.

"Then who did," Ron said.

"That's for me to know and you to never find out," Ellie said.

"You're a bitch, you know that? Your turn," Ron said.

The smile on Ellie's face quickly vanished as Ron began to smirk. Ellie's eyes also turned a deep red.

"I think that's enough," Harry said.

"Harry stay out of it! I tell you when it's enough," Ellie spat.

"Bitch," Ron muttered.

"What was that you poor bastard?" Ellie responded back. "Yeah, I went there. What are you going to do, jinx me and miss?"

Ron stood up, slapped Ellie, pulled her in, and kissed her. The class had apparently seen and heard everything, and gasped with awe and shock, as they pulled away.

"Both of you, to Dumbledore's office this instant!" Trelawney shouted. "I see a very dark future for you both!

Ron, known for being easily angered, shouted in response, "Shut the hell up, you old loon! If you don't, I see a very dark future for you!"

The class and Harry stared at Ron with shock. Ellie and Ron left the classroom to go to Dumbledore's office.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked.

"None of damn your business," Ellie replied.

"You**are**bad," Ron said with some newfound respect for Ellie.

Ellie remained silent, and began to walk away from Ron towards the big doors that lead to outside. Ellie opened the doors and began to walk down the stairs, until she heard footsteps behind her and smirked.

"Why are you following me?" Ellie asked.

"Well, if you didn't come with me, Dumbledore would've made me go back to look for you," Ron said rather quickly.

"**Right**," Ellie said in reply.

"It's true!" Ron exclaimed in defense of himself.

"Sure it is," Ellie said.

Ellie and Ron sat on the steps in front of the big doors. Ellie moved a little bit closer to Ron. This made Ron blush a lot. Ellie came closer to Ron until she was like one inch away from Ron's face.

"Why did you kiss me?" Ellie asked.

Ron turned even redder.

"Could it be…that…you like me?" Ellie said with a smirk. "Do you love me? Do you want to marry me?" Ellie asked teasingly.

"No I don't like you!" Ron shouted; his face continuing to redden.

"Oh really?" Ellie asked.

"Yes really," Ron replied.

"Then how come…," Ellie paused as she scooted closer to Ron. "You get nervous every time, I get close to you?" Ellie asked.

"Well, that's because…because…," was all Ron could say.

He knew she was right. He couldn't argue for the fact that he was, you can say, mesmerized by her beauty.

"Fine, I admit it," Ron said.

"Well that's a relief, I thought all this time you hated me," Ellie said obviously being sarcastic.

"You're a sardonic witch, you know," Ron said.

Ellie replied, "You have a short temper."

"You're annoying"

"You're the one to talk"

"You're…"

Ron couldn't find anything else to say, so Ellie kept grilling him.

"You don't pay attention. You sometimes have a lack of judgment. You're always so pessimistic. You have such an attitude. You're such a glutton, and…well, when you're…," Ellie paused yet again.

"Spit it out woman!" Ron demanded.

"Fine. WHEN YOU'RE NERVOUS, I FIND YOU TO BE VERY CUTE," Ellie shouted at the top of her lungs. "Well, how's that?"

"It's an improvement, and do you really find me cute?"

Ellie blushed and turned around.

She responded, "Yes, but sorry to disappoint you. You're not the one I like.

"I wish I could say the same"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, before you came along, the one that I liked was…"

"Hermione?"

"How do you know all this?" Ron asked.

"Like I said before, I don't give out the names of my informants," Ellie replied. "You were saying?"

"Yeah, before you came along I liked Hermione. When I first met you, I thought you were ok. Then the whole being-sorted-in-Slytherin thing happened. Then after we made up with you…"

"After you made up with me…"

"When you were tell us about yourself…"

"Oh yeah, the day I said, "Every time you talk one of your brain cells die.""

"Yeah, Hermione was always sarcastic with me, but you went beyond that…"

"Wait…so you're telling me, you like me only because I insult you?"

"Not exactly"

"That's what it sounds like"

"Well, I what I really mean is that, it's this thing between us, when we go at each other just like what happened in Divination"

"Ron?"

"Yes?"

"I don't understand all too much of what you said, but I think it was kind of sweet," Ellie said.

Ellie scooted closer to Ron, and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Well well, look at what we have here," said a gruff voice behind them.

* * *

**I know what you're thinking, Ron and Ellie right? There's a reason for that. Will be explained later. Hope you enjoyed, and please review! I remind you to please tell me of any errors! Mata ne! **


	7. The Change of Heart

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, so enjoy!!**

**And please REVIEW!!**

* * *

Chapter 7: The Change of Heart

It was Filch, the caretaker, who was behind Ron and Ellie.

"Great, as if things couldn't get any worse," Ellie muttered.

"You two come with me, the headmaster's awaiting you," Filch said.

Reluctantly, Ron and Ellie followed Filch into the castle and then to the gargoyles that guarded Dumbledore's office. Filch said the password that made them jump from their place, so they could pass through the staircase. Before Filch knocked on the door, Dumbledore's voice called out, "Come in please."

Filch lead Ellie and Ron into the office and said, "I found the two runaways outside kissing."

Ellie gave Filch a look of hatred as he left Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore spoke as soon as he left.

"It is my understanding that you both caused a class disruption and you Mr. Weasley spoke ill to your teacher," Dumbledore said.

"I'm sorry Professor Dumbledore, I lost my temper," Ron said.

"And the disruption in class?"

"We all ready resolved the problem," Ellie said.

"Good, I see no further reason to keep you," Dumbledore said.

"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore," Ellie and Ron said in unison.

"Also, I see there are only five minutes left until class is over. Why don't you take that time to get ready for you next class," Dumbledore said.

Ellie and Ron left Dumbledore's office and went into a deserted corridor.

"That went easier than I thought," Ellie said.

"Of course it was, this is Dumbledore we're talking about," Ron said matter-of-factly.

"Ron," Ellie called.

"Yes?"

"About what happened earlier, I want to make it clear that you're not the one I like and…"

"I know, I know"

"Just to remind you…"

At that moment class was over, and Harry made his way toward the two, looking extremely enraged.

"Harry before you say anything it was my entire fault," Ron said modestly.

"Yeah, what he said," Ellie added on.

Harry eyed the two suspiciously before he talked.

"What were you guys thinking?" Harry asked with frustration.

"Well I went too far with the spider thing which in turn made Ron mad…" Ellie said as she was cut off by Harry.

"I know all that but…" Harry said as he was cut off by Hermione calling out to them.

"Hey guys," Hermione said as she reached the trio.

"Hi," the three said in unison.

"How was Divination?"

"It was interesting," Ron said.

"Yeah, real interesting," Harry said.

"I'll go ahead to class, as you know I can't be seen with you," Ellie said as she walked off to class.

"You know, when she says it like that you can't help but feel insulted," Ron said.

At this Harry, Ron, and Hermione laughed as they made their way towards Potions.

On the way Harry walked in closer to Ron and whispered, "I'll talk you later."

Ron nodded in reply as they walked into class.

As soon as Professor Snape came in, the class had immediately silenced.

"Today we will be making Veritaserum. The instructions are on the board. Get started."

Everyone had begun working on the potion. The class went pretty well, excluding random scoldings Neville had received from Professor Snape. At the end of class, only three people had completed the potion successfully; Hermione, Draco, and Ellie. Out of the three, only Ellie's potion had achieved the complete clear color the potion was supposed to be. Each student had brought up their work in a vial and placed it upon Snape's desk.

"Class went unusually well," Harry said as he, Hermione and Ron emerged from Snape's classroom on their way to the Gryffindor common room to drop off their stuff.

"Yeah, usually Snape makes snide comments on almost everyone's potions," Ron said.

"True, today he only picked on poor Neville," said a voice behind them.

It was Ellie. She walked alongside Hermione, when Ron asked, "What are you doing?"

"Walking," Ellie replied.

"No, what I mean is, what you are doing walking with us, after all you did say you couldn't be seen with us," Ron said.

"I did say that but no Slytherins walk in this direction, so I thought I'd walk with you guys," Ellie said.

"Won't your boyfriend go around looking for you?" Ron asked mockingly.

"Ron, Draco is not my boyfriend, and no he won't go around looking for me," Ellie replied.

"Why is that?" Ron asked.

"As if I know, but he's been acting weird lately," Ellie answered.

"I might know why," Harry thought.

They had reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, and the trio recited the password and entered the common room. Ellie had decided to wait outside for them. Inside the common room, Hermione had gone to the girls' dormitory, and Ron and Harry to the boys'. To Harry's luck the common room was empty, as he came in he locked the door behind him. Ron who had noticed put his stuff away and sat on his bed waiting for Harry to talk.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you kiss Ellie?"

Ron had seen this question coming, but didn't know how to answer it.

"I don't know"

"What do you mean I don't know?"

"It's just that…"

"You know that I liked her!"

"Harry, you never said you liked her," Ron said with a look of malice.

Harry instantly blushing said, still holding his ground, "Don't change the subject."

"But Harry if you don't like her, why are you mad about the kiss?" Ron asked.

"Because…"

"Even so, she clearly told me I'm not the one she likes."

"Really? She said that," Harry said with a feeling of relief.

"Yes. All I wanted to do was to see if she'd fall for me. If she did, she obviously isn't good enough for you," Ron said.

"I see. You're lucky the whole school hasn't heard about this," Harry said.

"How do you even know if that's true, Pavarti and Lavender were in that class if something like that happened you know they would've spread the news around the school as soon as class was over," Ron said.

"They would've, but you see in order to protect Ellie I obliviated everyone's mind to prevent her and your reputation from spiraling downwards," Harry explained.

"Harry…I," Ron said trying to put together his thoughts.

"It's ok, thank me later," Harry said smugly.

"I'm truly sorry," Ron said with a feeling of remorse, but that quickly changed. Ron had a sly smile on his face and turned to Harry who in turn was surprised at Ron's new expression.

"Thanks to you, now I know where your true feelings lie for Ellie," Ron said maliciously.

Harry looked at Ron in disbelief.

"I'm sorry mate, but wait till I tell Hermione," Ron said leaving the room.

"Yeah, I'm sure she'll also like to hear about the kiss as well," Harry said with a grin.

"You wouldn't," Ron said staring at Harry with disbelief.

"That's exactly what I thought about two minutes ago," Harry said.

"Fine I won't tell your secret, if you don't tell mine, Ron said admitting defeat.

"Fine with me," Harry said unlocking the door leading to exit the room.

At the bottom of the stairs was an impatient Hermione, who glared at the pair as they emerged from the stairway.

"Honestly, what took you two so long?" Hermione said.

"Ink spill," Harry said simply.

"Yeah, it was everywhere," Ron added on as they made their way to the entrance.

"I'm not even going to ask how," Hermione said.

As they exited the common room, they saw Ellie who had apparently been pacing back and forth waiting for them.

"Well it's about time," Ellie said.

"You actually waited for us," Ron said in disbelief.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I, don't you trust me," Ellie replied.

"Nope, and I never will, completely," Ron said with a wink as he passed by her.

The four had been walking down to the Great Hall, when Hermione suddenly asked, "Ellie, I've been wondering, why did your eyes start changing color?"

"Accident" Ellie replied simply.

"How did it happen?" Hermione asked.

"Well, it was one Christmas when my cousins came over, and the eldest thought I would look better with blonde hair," Ellie said smirking.

"I bet you would," Ron said.

"That's brain cell number 10,000 dead. If you wanna keep going, I'm guessing you'll be dead by next week," Ellie said with a smirk.

Ron silenced himself, when Ellie said, "As I was saying, she wanted to try a hair color changing spell, and it went horribly wrong. I won't go into details, but after she cast the spell, my eyes were flashing all sorts of colors and then weirdly they went back to normal after a minute."

"That is weird," Harry said.

"It truly is," Hermione said.

"That's no fair, why no sarcastic remark for them Ellie?" Ron asked.

"They're normal, that's why," Ellie answered.

At this everyone laughed as they finally reached the Great Hall.

"We'll this where I leave you guys, see ya," Ellie said as she went in first, and the trio a little bit after.

Ellie had made her to the Slytherin table, and evidently the only seat available was next to Malfoy.

As Ellie sat down she said, "Is it me or is it every time I come here the only seat available is next to you."

Malfoy smirked and said, "It's just you."

"I see," Ellie replied.

"Hey Ellie, about quidditch practice tonight?" Malfoy asked.

"Yeah," Ellie replied.

"You can skip it if you want to," Malfoy said.

"Why?" Ellie asked.

"There's no need for practice for those who are perfect," Malfoy said who surprisingly blushed at this.

_Actually, it's so you can say good-bye to Potter, before you become mine._

Ellie sardonically asked, "But aren't you perfect? You are a Malfoy after all."

"Unlike you, I have some flaws that I need to work out, and besides who wants to be perfect at everything," Malfoy replied.

"I don't want to be perfect at everything," Ellie said.

"Then don't be," Malfoy advised.

"I just am," Ellie said.

"Well, well, aren't you becoming quite the Slytherin," Malfoy said.

"Haven't I always?" Ellie asked innocently.

Malfoy remained silent.

"What's wrong?" Ellie asked.

"Ellie"

"Yes?"

"Are you sure you don't like Potter?"

"No, why do you keep asking"

"Because of everything that happened this morning since you entered the Great Hall"

Ellie was silent.

"I knew it," Malfoy said disgusted with the very sight of Ellie and got up to leave until Ellie got up and stopped him.

She was on the verge of tears and she said, "I told you, I don't like him."

"I'm not convinced," Malfoy said as he left the Great Hall.

Ellie sat back down and began thinking angrily to herself.

"_Why do I even care what he thinks? Why does he care even I was to ever like Harry?"_

Ellie got up and decided to look for Malfoy to talk things out. Ellie went the common room, and searched frantically for Malfoy. After seeing he wasn't there she left to continue in search of him. She left the dungeons and began walking down a corridor. She kept walking down this corridor until she heard voices. She looked to see to whom those voices belonged to, while taking the cover of a nearby pillar. It was Malfoy and Harry.

"I'm warning you for the last time Potter, stay away from Ellie!"

"Fat chance," Harry said.

"How about a proposal then?"

"I'm listening."

"The upcoming quidditch match. If Slytherin wins, you stay away from Ellie."

"And if Gryffindor wins?"

"That's not going to happen," Malfoy said as he left.

"We'll see about that," Harry said as he also left.

"Why does Malfoy want Harry to stay away from me so bad?" Ellie thought.

Ellie decided to call it a night and left to the common room. When she entered the common room, Malfoy as sitting there apparently waiting for her. He stood up and walked straight towards Ellie. Ellie stood there paralyzed with fear. Malfoy finally reached her and pulled her into a deep embrace.

"I'm sorry," he said.

_Did he just apologize?_

"I don't care if you like Potter"

_I don't really like him_

"Just promise me one thing."

"What?"

_What?_

"Stay away from him until after the quidditch match."

"Why?"

_Why does he keep bringing up the quidditch match?_

Malfoy didn't reply, he pulled back from the hug and held her around her waist. This made Ellie blush, a lot. His face moved closer to hers, so their faces were only an inch from each other.

"_Oh no! He's going to kiss me! What am I going do? _" Ellie frantically thought.

Malfoy pulled away.

_Thank goodness._

He saw Ellie's expression of relief and smirked. He then kissed her upon her forehead and said, "Please, stay away from Potter until the quidditch match is over."

After that he left to go up into the boys' dormitory.

Meanwhile in Gryffindor Tower…

"I told you so, Harry," Hermione said.

"Who would've believed that Malfoy would like Ellie," Ron said.

"I had already started to notice this morning," Harry said.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"He instantly got jealous as soon as we made eye contact," Harry said.

"But why should that matter to you, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Well because…"

"Could it be…that you like her?" Hermione asked with a mischievous smile.

"Or that you love her or want to marry her." Ron added on.

Harry blushed and said, "I don't know."

Harry now looked depressed.

"Why not?" Hermione asked worried.

"Well…I don't know and if I don't act soon, Malfoy might…no **will **take her away from me," Harry said.

"How are you so certain Malfoy will take Ellie away?" Hermione asked.

"He's trying to separate us. He said if Slytherin wins the upcoming match, I have to stay away from her," Harry said.

"And if Gryffindor wins?" Ron asked eagerly.

"He said that won't happen," Harry answered.

"We'll see about that," Ron said.

"That's exactly what I said," Harry said.

"So, Malfoy knows you and Ellie have been interacting?" Hermione asked.

"Yes"

"Don't worry mate, I won't let that slimy git have his way," Ron said encouraging Harry.

"Thanks Ron"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!! Please review!! I will update as soon as I get enough reviews!!**

**Mata ne!!**

* * *


	8. Good Luck, Thought I’d Say It Now

**It's been awhile but here's chapter 8. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Good Luck, Thought I'd Say It Now

The next morning Ellie was on her way to breakfast constantly thinking of last night. On the way to the Great Hall Ellie had spotted Harry and immediately tried to go another direction.

"Hey Ellie," Harry called out.

Ellie ignored it and went down a different hallway.

"He's totally going to hate me," Ellie thought to herself.

Ellie had finally made it to the Great Hall and to her surprise Malfoy was there waiting for her. As soon as they made eye contact, Malfoy smirked causing Ellie to blush big time.

"Good job," he said as escorted her in.

Harry and co had entered and went to their seats already engaged in a conversation.

"I swear she heard me," Harry said.

"You can never be sure," Hermione said.

"Malfoy has gotten to her already I'm sure of it," he said.

"But Harry, you know she doesn't like him," Hermione said.

"Are you quite sure of that Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Yes I am," Hermione said confidently.

"Look," Ron said pointing in direction to the Slytherin table.

Ellie was evidently sitting next to Malfoy apparently in conversation.

"She always sits next to him, there's no doubt," Ron pointed out.

"But Ron," Hermione interrupted.

"But what?" he asked.

Hermione remained silent until Harry finally spoke, "Ron, I watch Ellie come in every morning to sit over at the Slytherin table, and believe me, it's more as if she has nowhere else to sit."

"That's one way to go about it," Ron said rather impulsively. "I have one more piece of evidence that's sure to wrap this all up."

"What?" Harry and Hermione asked skeptically.

"When you called Ellie this morning, after she ignored you and continued on her, I saw Malfoy lurking in a corner smirking," Ron said.

"That has nothing to do with the fact that Ellie likes him," Harry and Hermione said in perfect unison.

"Freaky," Ron replied. "Did you guys practice that?"

"No!" they replied again in perfect unison.

"What we're trying to say is that your evidence proves nothing," Hermione said.

"We'll just have to ask Ellie ourselves," Harry said.

"If she doesn't run away first," Ron said.

After breakfast, students made their way to class. The first class of the day for 5th years was Charms.

Flitwick had them practice the summoning charms again, so some students began engaging in conversation. Harry had taken this chance to ask Ellie what was going on. He stole Malfoy's paper crane trick and sent one to Ellie. Ellie, who hadn't been paying attention, was startled when the crane appeared in front of her.

"What does he want?" Ellie angrily thought to herself.

As the note opened up, the note was from Harry not Malfoy.

"What does _**he **_want?" she thought anxiously.

_Hey Ellie,_

…_Erm, I was wondering what happened this morning. I called you, but apparently it looked like you ignored me. Did Malfoy say something to you? You can tell me if he did. I won't mind._

_Harry_

"Of course he did, but I can't tell you," Ellie thought to herself.

_I did ignore you. I'm so sorry! I had a lot of things on my mind. I'm sure they'll clear up after the quidditch match._

_Ellie_

'What's that supposed to mean,' Harry thought. 'Hang on…after the quidditch match.' 'Malfoy said if they win, I have to stay away from Ellie.'

_Sorry to interrupt you again Ellie. After the Quidditch match I'd like to talk to you about something. Could you make it your first priority?_

_Harry_

"First priority? What could he tell me that's so important?" Ellie thought.

_Umm…Sure, right after the Quidditch match. Good luck to you though. Thought I'd say it now._

_Ellie_

Harry smirked at Ellie's last message and returned to practicing the summoning spells.

After all classes were over, everyone headed over to dinner at the Great Hall.

At the Gryffindor table…

"Did you ask her yet?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, everything's ok," Harry lied.

"What she say?" Hermione asked suspisciously.

"Nothing much," Harry said. 'Well at least that part is true,' Harry thought.

"So, are we going to see any new couples any time soon," Ron asked teasingly.

"After the quidditch match," Harry said.

"Oh really?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," he replied. 'Well, at least that's what Ellie said," Harry thought.

After dinner, all the students made their way to the dormitories.

After a couple of days, the quidditch match was finally here.

* * *

**It's short!! Yes I know, way shorter than Chapter 5. I had to!! As for Chapter 9, it'll be out as soon as I write the quidditch part. Speaking of which I don't know the best way to write one. Any Ideas??**


	9. The Quidditch Match in Question

**I finally updated after like forever, but it was that Quidditch match that held me back for quite a while. I don't know if it's good, but thats up to guys. Enjoy!!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Stepping Up to the Quidditch Match in Question

The morning of the quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin, Ellie woke up to a non-rhythmic tapping on the window. She got up and looked through the window; it was a brown eagle owl, with a parcel attached to its leg. It was addressed to Ellie.

"Christmas already," Ellie said with a hint of sarcasm as she untied the parcel.

The eagle owl flew off as Ellie sat down and began tearing open the parcel. Inside it was another box. Ellie took the top off and gasped as she pulled out a charm bracelet. It wasn't any ordinary charm bracelet. The bracelet itself was a brilliant shade of silver, and so were the charms. Embedded in bracelet were diamonds. Completely engrossed, Ellie put the bracelet on. The diamonds turned a sufficient shade of yellow. Ellie gasped again with awe.

'_Yellow? Hmm…I wonder,_' Ellie thought.

Ellie went up to the mirror, and again gasped as both her eyes and the bracelet were a bright shade of yellow. They matched perfectly and really brought out Ellie's eyes.

'Wow'

Suddenly, Ellie's thoughts ran elsewhere. She quickly retrieved the box and shook it, hoping something would fall out. A card fell out, and Ellie quickly grabbed it. It read…

_Dearest Ellie,_

_ I hope you like the bracelet. I thought it would really bring out your eyes. It's a good luck present for the quidditch match._

_ Sincerely yours,_

_ Your Secret Admirer _

Ellie blushed as she reread the card.

'Who sent me this?" thought to herself while examining the bracelet.

Apparently, there was no name.

'Harry, Ron and Hermione are the only ones in the whole school who knows about my eyes. Crossing out Hermione, that only leaves Harry and Ron. It might be Harry, but then again Ron has a crush on me. Eww! But then again, he's not so strong in the money department. That only leaves Harry…but his owl is white. Nobody else knows. It must be Harry; he probably used another owl to hide his identity. Yeah, it must be him.' Ellie reassured herself.

As Ellie was getting ready for class, she was unaware that someone was watching her from behind the main door.

"So, she's the one who got the gift. Craft, he's mine you know," the voice said with a devious smile and walked off.

Ellie was ready. Her hair was unusually long so, today, she put it into a pony tail, leaving out her bangs, and cut it to a length she was satisfied with. She tied a yellow and blue ribbon in her hair. She then put the bracelet on and left to go to the Great Hall. When she got there, she sat in the only available seat. (Guess where)

"You look nice," Malfoy said.

Blushing, Ellie replied, "Umm…thanks."

Quickly putting that aside, she scanned the room and met a pair of green eyes. She quickly turned away blushing more.

'So, she thinks Potter bought her that bracelet, huh. She's in for a surprise,' Malfoy thought.

Meanwhile over at the Gryffindor table…

"Ellie's wearing her hair in a pony tail, that's rare," Hermione said.

"Maybe it's a special occasion," Ron said shoveling food into his mouth.

"It is," Harry said.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked swallowing an abnormal amount of food.

"Ron, if a few of your brain cells are still keeping you alive, your bad eating habits will cause you to choke one day," Hermione said.

"That's something Ellie would say," Ron said.

"Yeah, but with my own little spin on it," Hermione said. "After all, I keep warning you."

"Yeah whatever, Harry what did you mean?" Ron said.

"Today's the day I ask Ellie out," Harry said.

"That's great Harry!" Hermione said.

"It's about time," Ron said.

"I know," Harry replied.

"Does she know? It would explain the change in hair style," Ron asked.

"No not yet, the hair thing was a coincidence, I'll ask her out after the Quidditch match. After we win," Harry answered.

"Good thing too," Ron said. "She's getting a bit too chummy over there with Malfoy."

Ron pointed over to the table, where Ellie and Malfoy were having a lively conversation.

"I'm not worried about him," Harry said. "I trust Ellie completely."

"Where'd you reckon she got that bracelet from?" Ron asked.

"What bracelet?" Harry asked.

"That one," Hermione pointed out.

It was Ellie's silver bracelet.

"Looks expensive," Ron said.

"Are you implying that Malfoy bought it for her?" Hermione asked.

"Well, yeah," Ron answered.

"I don't think so," Harry said.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Well look closely at the diamonds," Harry said.

"Ok, they're yellow," Ron pointed out.

"What do you notice about Ellie?" Harry asked.

"She's happy," Hermione said.

"Her eyes," Harry said.

"They match her eyes, so what?" Ron said.

"Don't you think that's strange?" Harry asked.

"Well not really, it's probably just a coincidence," Hermione said.

"Harry's right, Hermione. Look," Ron said.

Malfoy had left already. Ellie eyes were orange and so was the bracelet.

"What is she worried about?" Harry asked.

"Probably the Quidditch match," Ron suggested.

"Only we know about her eyes. Who gave her that bracelet?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, that does worry me," Hermione said.

"Ron, did you give her the bracelet?" Harry whispered.

"Of course not! Why in the world would you ask me that?" Ron whispered back.

"Ellie told me."

"Told you what."

"Something related to that day when you kissed her."

"She didn't…"

"I forced her to. Well, what have you got to say for yourself."

"Ok, I admit it. I have a crush on Ellie, but she told me that I'm not the one she likes."

"I know that."

"But, I didn't give her that bracelet."

"You sure?"

"Are you seriously asking that?"

"Well, yeah."

"Why don't you ask her yourself?"

"I will."

"You've missed your chance, it looks like she left," Ron said.

At this moment, Ron's brothers, George and Fred came up looking worried.

"Have you guys seen Lee Jordan? He's been missing all morning," George said.

"No, we haven't," Ron said.

"I do recall him saying something this morning about meeting someone in regards to the quidditch match," Fred said.

"Oh look, there he is now," Harry said.

The twins rushed over to his side and he collapsed. Harry and Ron also ran over to his side.

"The horror, the horror," he said.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

Lee Jordan shuddered and said, "Red eyes, red evil eyes."

A thought immediately clicked in Harry's head, and replied, "What did she do to you?"

Ron finally realized what Harry was thinking and said, "You don't think she…?"

"She might've," Harry replied.

"What are you two going on about?" Fred asked.

Harry and Ron gawked dumbfounded at the sight of the twins and Lee Jordan upright smirking at the pair.

"Nothing," Harry said.

"Did you seriously think I'd get attacked?" Lee asked.

"You two should've seen the look on your faces," George said.

"And you even figured out the attacker," Fred said. "Who in this school do we know that has red eyes?"

Harry and Ron left the Great Hall, somewhat pissed off.

"Lee, seriously who did attack you?" Fred asked.

"I can't tell you," he replied.

"Why not?" George replied.

"She'll eat me alive," Lee said.

"So those two did know who attacked him," Fred said.

"Are you ok now?" George asked.

"Yeah, I'm better now," Lee said. "Well, we need to go now, the match is about to begin."

"We're glad to hear it," the twins said.

They left the Great Hall together.

The two teams left for the locker rooms in preparation of the match. In the Gryffindor locker room, Harry was gawking at the sight of five new Nimbus 2001 broomsticks.

"Where'd you guys get those new broomsticks?" Harry asked with great curiosity.

"The whole team thought they'd save up, so we can step up our game," Ron answered.

"Also…," George inputted.

"…we heard about your little bet," Fred finished off.

"Ronald was nice enough to tell us of your dilemma," Fred said.

"Really? He was?" Harry said turning to Ron to give him a deadly glare.

"I said I would support you," Ron said giving Harry a cheesy grin.

"I'm not a charity case, Ron," Harry replied.

"Well, at least we have a fighting chance against Slytherin," Ron said.

"Whatever," Harry said.

The Gryffindor team walked out of the locker room to the stadium and received an innumerable amount of cheers and many boos from the Slytherin stands. The Slytherin team was already out, and Harry again gawked at the sight of two Firebolt broomsticks, one which was owned by Ellie and the other by Malfoy.

"You don't reckon that Malfoy bought that for her? Do you?" Harry heard himself asking Ron.

"I really don't know," Ron said also gawking at the sight at Malfoy's new Firebolt.

Madam Hooch, the referee, came up to the two teams, asked the captains to shake hands, and said, "Mount your brooms…on my whistle…three—two—one—"

The teams soared into the air, and the three Firebolt owners zoomed above their teammates.

"And they're off! Blimey! It looks like the new Seeker, Ellie Craft, and Malfoy has gotten themselves Firebolts. Potter has got some competition—"

"Jordan! Focus on the match, not the brooms," McGonagall's voice nagged.

"But Professor, the brooms are what set the match, it also looks as if the Gryffindor team has stepped up their game a little and bought themselves Nimbus 2001 broomsticks; aside from Potter's Firebolt and Weasely's Cleansweep. In recent arguments, I've heard that the Nimbus 2001 still beats the newly released Cleansweep, and—"

"Jordan!"

"Ok, ok, Gryffindor in possession, Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor rapidly heading toward the goal.

Malfoy immediately dived into the swarm of players, and swiped the Quaffle from Angelina Johnson.

"Slytherin in possession of the Quaffle."

There was big groan from the Gryffindor supporters, while a parade of cheers was let out by the Slytherin supporters. Malfoy swerved in and out of the players and bludgers and scored for Slytherin. Harry was zooming around the field searching, again, for that familiar glint of gold. Ellie, however, was flying around absent-mindedly thinking of the situation that would erupt after the match. If they were to win, she would more than likely not be able to talk to or see Harry again. If Gryffindor is to win, well Malfoy said that won't happen. He was probably up to something. But, if they were to tie…

"Ellie!" Malfoy yelled. "What are you doing?! Get'cha head in the game!"

"Sorry!" she yelled.

Ellie immediately began looking for the same glint of gold. As she flew across the field she decided to see how the match was going. So far, Slytherin had managed to take the lead; it was 80 to 20. Ellie wasn't surprised to see why. Her team had devised an efficient play to keep scoring with no problems. Since, they Quaffle never really made its way to the other side of the field Bletchley just waited and watched attentively; whilst Crabbe and Goyle took care of the bludgers. Malfoy, in possession of the Quaffle, along with Warrington, and Flint made a triangle formation in which they swerve in and out passing the Quaffle to each other to confuse the Gryffindor keeper, Ron. Harry, after believing the Snitch had yet to appear, saw Ellie apparently lost in thought and made his way toward her.

He stopped right next to her, when he said, "So, this is what Malfoy had up his sleeve."

"And it's working," Ellie replied.

"Ellie, after the match, could I talk to you?"

"Sure, if the snitch appears."

At that exact moment a bludger swooshed directly towards Ellie and Harry, and they dodged it nearly by an inch. Harry and Ellie searched to see who sent at the bludgers, but only saw Malfoy angrily staring at them.

"What's his problem?" Ellie muttered. She turned to Harry and said, "I guess we should get back into the game before he sends another one at us."

Harry didn't respond, he was staring at Ellie, or at the side of her head. Ellie thought it was weird and looked at her side, and gasped as she saw the glittering, gold Snitch flew around her head. At that moment, Harry and Ellie were off, and they speedily chased after the Snitch. They were on opposite sides of each other and moved in perfect sync as if it were a routine. By that time, the score was 170 to 30, Slytherin was still leading. Gryffindor had scored when Malfoy had that bludger sent in Ellie and Harry's direction. Harry was almost in reach of the Snitch when, Crabbe hit a bludger in direction of Harry, and Harry dodged at the last second, unfortunately leaving the Snitch wide open for Ellie. She was gaining speed, and was nearly in reach of the Snitch, when Fred and George aimed two bludgers at her, and successfully hitting her leg, causing Ellie to crash. Malfoy and Harry immediately took notice of what happened. Harry caught the Snitch as Malfoy scored another goal. The whistle was blown declaring the match over. The final score was 180 to 180, a tie. Malfoy and Harry both made their way to Ellie.

"Out of the way Potter," Malfoy said as he pushed Harry down.

"Ellie, are you ok?" he asked worriedly.

"Of course," she replied before she blacked out.

A few hours later, Ellie regained consciousness on a bed in the hospital wing.

"You're awake"

"Of course I am"

"You took a pretty bad fall there"

"I'm alright now"

"If I ever get my hands on those Weasely twins I'll—"

"Mr. Malfoy! You are making a racket," complained Madam Pomfrey.

"Sorry"

"Ms. Craft, good you're awake. You took a nasty fall there, and you broke your leg in the process, but it's all healed now, and I recommend you stay the night."'

"That's ok, I'm a pretty fast healer," Ellie said getting out of the bed and walking around to prove her point.

'Pretty is right,' Malfoy hid in his thoughts.

Meanwhile in the Gryffindor common…

"Are you two completely mental?!" Harry scolded. "You could've hurt her really badly."

"We had to do it," Fred replied.

"If not, Slytherin would've won," George said.

"That's not the point!"

"It's exactly the point," Hermione butted in. "If not for their successful, desperate, stupid attempt to harm Ellie, Malfoy would've won the bet.

"That's true…" Harry said.

"But why are you still upset?" Hermione asked.

"Well, even if he didn't win the bet, he's probably planning to ask her out at this exact moment," Harry answered.

"Harry, you've went up against a three-headed dog and killed a basilisk, and yet you're scared to take the one and only chance you have to ask the girl of your dreams out, even if the risk is breaking your heart," Ron said. Are you going to lose to Malfoy?"

"No, I won't," Harry said.

"Then go seize the only opportunity you have, now."

"Thanks Ron," Harry said as he left out through the portrait hole.

"If that doesn't inspire confidence, nothing will," George said.

"Aww, since when did our little Ron become so mature," Fred teased.

"Shut it," Ron said in response.

"Tell me when Harry comes back," Hermione said. "I'll be in the library."

After she left, Fred and George looked at Ron with their deepest sympathy.

"You like this Ellie person don't you?" Fred asked.

"And it's eating you alive," George added on.

Ron gave a short nod in response and said, "I'm just being a good friend."

Meanwhile…

"You really didn't have to fake your way out of the hospital wing," Malfoy said.

"I hate hospitals," Ellie replied in response.

Malfoy chuckled. "Me too."

As they turned the corner into an empty corridor, Malfoy decided to execute his plan now.

"Hey, Ellie"

"Yes?"

"I want to tell and ask you something."

"Sure"

At that exact moment, Harry had spotted the two, and hid behind a pillar, listening, getting ready to accept the worst.

"So, what did you want to tell me?" Ellie asked.

Blushing, he answered, "I like you."

"What?"

"I like you," he repeated blushing more.

'Oh no, it's just as I thought,' said Harry's voice ringing through his mind.

Ellie didn't know how to react. This is the last thing she had expected Malfoy to say. Her heart began racing, and she froze.

"Would you go out with me?" Ellie heard him asking.

"Uh…," Ellie squeaked. She didn't know what to say, her thoughts were all jumbled up.

She could barely talk, and was afraid to say anything that might be taken the wrong way.

'She's hesitating. Why?' Harry thought.

Malfoy had apparently waited long enough and said, "You could just say no instead of making me stand here like a fool.

Angered, Malfoy left the scene feeling really hurt. Ellie attempted to run after him, but was tripped by a foot.

"Craft, you really are as stupid as you look."

It was a girl's voice.

"The name's Pansy Parkinson. And in case you hadn't known before, I am Draco's one and only girlfriend, so get it straight."

As she left, another figure approached Ellie. It was Harry.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah sure, I just broke a guy's heart, and got confronted by someone who's most likely to be a psycho," Ellie answered.

"Yeah, I'm ok."

'The moment of truth,' Harry told himself. "Ellie, you don't worry about Malfoy. I'm here for you."

"Really?"

"Yes, and it's because I like you; a lot," Harry said blushing.

'No, not him too," Ellie thought.

"Would you go out with me?" Harry asked.

* * *

**HAHA! Yes a Cliffhanger, my very first one! Oh yeah...I had to do it, that getcha head in the game gag. I'm a HSM fan, Well ayways, hope you enjoyed. Chpt. 10 shouldn't come out to late, I've got it sorta planned out. REVIEW!!**


	10. A Turn Down Worse Than Hesitation

**Yeah, this was supposed to be out last week, but I got lazy in the end and didn't finish it. I felt guilty,** **and so here I am at 2 a.m. uploading this. hopefully you'll enjoy. I feel like its not my best work, but good news, its the longest chapter ever. So enjoy, and I'm sure you're expecting this, REVIEW!!**

* * *

Chapter 10: A Turn Down Worse Than Hesitation

**RECAP**

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah sure, I just broke a guy's heart, and got confronted by someone who's most likely to be a psycho," Ellie answered. "Yeah, I'm ok."

'The moment of truth,' Harry told himself. "Ellie, don't worry about Malfoy. I'm here for you."

"Really?"

"Yes, and it's because I like you; a lot," Harry said blushing.

'No, not him too," Ellie thought.

"Would you go out with me?" Harry asked.

**Chapter 10**

"Will you?" Harry asked.

Ellie frantically began to think.

'There's so much stuff I have to think through. I can't just say yes to Harry, after all that would be unfair to Malfoy; I sort of like him too. I need time to think.'

She looked at Harry earnestly and honestly and said, "Please, please don't take this the wrong way, but I just need time to think about it. Is that alright?"

"I guess so," Harry replied somewhat disappointed.

"So you're not mad?" Ellie asked.

"Of course not," Harry said smiling causing Ellie to blush.

"Um…well, I'll start thinking now," Ellie said leaving.

Harry had left and made his way back to the Gryffindor common room. As soon as he entered, his two friends jumped up and went towards him anxious to hear from him.

"How'd it go?" Hermione asked.

"Will we be seeing the first interhouse relationship between you and a certain Slytherin?" Ron asked.

Harry sighed, sat down and replied, "She needs time to think."

"That's a pathetic response," Ron said.

"It's not, Ron. It's not as if I randomly asked her. Malfoy had asked right before I did," Harry said.

"And she said no?" Hermione asked.

"She hesitated," Harry, corrected. "That was enough to send him storming off angrily. Either way, she was still probably going to say the same thing."

"She must really have a lot of mixed feelings," Hermione said.

"I really don't care, but if she chooses that slimy git, I'll never forgive her," Ron replied.

"But we know for sure that Ellie is a good person. For her to fall for Malfoy, he must have some good qualities," Hermione said.

"Nope," Ron replied.

"None I can think of," Harry added on.

"You two are impossible," Hermione said frustrated.

"Hermione, you've known us for a while now, and you're just now realizing that," Ron said.

"Well if it helps, I'll try to see if I can help Ellie get her feelings straightened out," Hermione said.

"Thanks Hermione," Harry replied.

The next morning…

Ellie lied awake on her bed, thinking of yesterday's events.

'So, both Draco and Harry like me. (Since when) They also ask me out on the same day. (Weird much) Maybe Draco planned this whole quidditch match thing to impress me. (Well he did) Then that bet between Harry and Draco…he was trying to keep Harry away to keep me all to himself. (Aww! How sweet!) But that's just it; they've both been sweet to me. How am I supposed to choose? Hmm…The bracelet! Didn't I conclude that Harry bought it? If he's the one who bought the bracelet, then he's the one I'm going to choose. (But did he really buy the bracelet?) I'm going to have to ask.'

* * *

**A/N: Sorry to interrupt, but the words inside the parenthesis are counter thoughts. Back to the story!**

* * *

Ellie had finally made up her mind and got ready for breakfast. On her way to the Great Hall, she was stopped by an approaching figure, Hermione. Hermione grabbed Ellie's arm and started walking in another direction.

"Um…Hermione?" Ellie called out.

"Yes?" Hermione called back.

"Where the hell are you taking me?" Ellie asked politely.

"To the library," Hermione replied.

"For what?" Ellie asked.

"To help you figure out your feelings," Hermione answered.

"Oh, ok, but one more question. Why the library?"

"So we can have peace and quiet."

"But doesn't that psycho Madam Pince hate noise?"

"I thought you said one more question."

"I thought your last response would be enough."

"It is."

"Whatever"

When Hermione and Ellie finally reached the library, Ellie said, "This ain't the library."

"What makes you think that?" Hermione asked innocently.

"For starters, we're on the seventh floor, and the library's on the fourth floor," Ellie replied.

"How do you know—"

"I can see the Fat Lady from here, Hermione. Why did you bring me here?"

"Let's go in first, then I'll explain."

"Fine," Ellie said reluctantly.

After settling down in the so-called "library", Ellie began drumming her fingers on the table waiting for Hermione to talk.

"Start talking," Ellie said.

"I know we couldn't really do this in the actual library, so I called you to come here, the Room of Requirement."

"The Room of Requirement?"

"Yes, it's a room that makes itself fit for the user; in this case, the library."

"Why?" Ellie asked.

"First, I didn't want anyone to follow us, so I said the library. Second, seeing we'll be here for a while I brought breakfast with us. Third, we couldn't use the library because of the second reason, Madam Pince is really strict. Yes, she can be a bit of a psycho, but—"

"No, that's not it. Why? Why are you helping me?"

"Well, because we're friends."

"Thought, you'd guys would hate me, if didn't choose Harry."

"I wouldn't, maybe Ron would."

"Of course he would after—" "Never mind"

"Did something happen between you two?"

"Not really, it was a while back anyways. We sorta got into a fight, but that's behind us now."

"Well, that's good to hear."

"Hermione, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure"

Ellie pulled out the bracelet from the other day and Hermione quietly gasped.

'Oh no, I forgot about the bracelet. What'll she do if she finds out who it's from?' Hermione thought.

"I really couldn't figure out who'd bought it for me. And if you probably hadn't noticed, the gems change just as my eye color. You three are the only ones in the school that know about my eyes. Crossing you out, that leaves Harry and Ron. And no offense, but I don't think that Ron would go all out for me; you know? So that would only leave Harry. Do you truly and honestly believe that he bought it for me?" Ellie asked

'She thinks Harry bought it for her?'

"Do you?" Ellie asked.

"I really don't know," Hermione said. "Maybe you should ask him."

"Maybe, but I've already decided, whoever bought me the bracelet is the one I'm going to choose."

"But what if Harry says no?"

"Then I'll ask Draco, I know it's a small chance he know about my eyes, but it's worth a shot."

"Isn't that a little drastic?" Hermione asked.

"They've both been equally sweet to me, and this bracelet upset the balance."

"But shouldn't you get to know both of them a little more."

"Hermione, do you know more than you're letting on?" Ellie asked suspiciously.

"No," she replied.

"Then you don't mind if I leave so I can ask Harry?"

"Sure."

"Ok then, bye bye Hermione," Ellie said as she left.

"Sorry Harry, I tried, I really did," Hermione said.

Ellie began walking down to the Great Hall, until she was tripped by a foot.

"You really need to watch were you're walking, Craft."

"Oh, it's you again," Ellie said getting up.

"You're really as stupid as you look," Pansy said.

"Are you trying to pick a fight?" Ellie asked.

"No, but if you want one, bring it on," she replied.

Ellie giggled and said, "It was a rhetorical question, and you're calling me stupid."

"You're stupid enough to think that Potter bought you that bracelet," she replied.

"What?"

"I really don't think even Potter has the money to buy you such an interesting trinket," Pansy said. "Even if the color is tacky."

At that moment Ellie's eyes turned red, and so did the bracelet. Pansy saw what had happened and gaped at her.

"You're a freak," Pansy said. "No wonder you looked so happy when you got it. I can't believe my Draco, bought a freak like you a present."

At that point in time, Pansy had realized she said too much.

"He bought this for me," Ellie said blushing instantly.

"Don't flatter yourself," Pansy said "After I tell him what kind of freak you are he instantly fall out of love with you, and back in love with me."

Ellie smirked and replied, "So, you are a psycho. I was beginning to think I was wrong. I seriously doubt he was in love with you to begin with."

"Laugh now Craft, but this'll be your last," Pansy said as she walked off.

"Thanks! Bye!" Ellie called back.

Ellie's eyes quickly turned a bright sunny yellow and skipped her way back to the dormitory to get ready for class. She began thinking of many things.

'Pansy is really, really stupid. Thanks to her, I know who to choose. Malfoy must already know about my eyes if he gave me this bracelet. Everything he's done for me totally outweighs his bad character. I'm sorry Harry, but Malfoy's not as bad you think.'

Ellie had made it to the dormitory, as soon as she entered, she saw Malfoy at the other side of the room. But someone was there with him, Pansy. She simply smirked as Ellie was coming over. Her eyes turned pink as she was approaching him.

As soon, as she got there, she said, "Hi, Draco."

He didn't reply, walked past her and said, "Sorry, I don't speak freak."

Pansy shrieked with laughter saying, "Good one" as they left the dormitory to go to class.

After, her pink eyes immediately turned ice blue, tears began falling from them.

'Did he just call me a freak?' Ellie thought as she wiped away the first set of tears from her face. Ellie was confused as she thought, 'What did she say to him?"

Tears had again started to fall from Ellie's eyes. To her, being called a freak by the one she likes, hurt more than anything. She was still crying as she got ready for class. The first class of the day was Defence Against the Dark Arts. The reading assignment that Umbridge gave them didn't improve Ellie's mood. On the other side of the room, Harry had noticed Ellie's eyes, which were ice blue.

'I hope she isn't sad over choosing between me and Malfoy," Harry thought.

When it was time for lunch, Harry decided to ask Hermione about what might be wrong with Ellie.

"Hermione, did you guys talk about anything that might've upset Ellie?" Harry asked.

"No, why?" Hermione replied.

"She looks more miserable than when she first got here," Harry answered.

"It couldn't have been from the talk we had, she even left happy as ever." 'Not that I'll tell you why.'

"Something must've happened before class," Harry said.

"Why don't you ask her?" Hermione said.

"I'll try," Harry replied.

Harry had found his opportunity when Ellie left the Great Hall. Harry had followed her out of the hall and into a deserted corridor. Ellie had heard footsteps behind her and saw that Harry was following her.

"Ellie what's wrong?" Harry asked when he caught up to her.

Ellie burst into tears as she told him that Malfoy had found out about her eyes and called her a freak. Harry knew that it must hurt, since she had a difficult past. He could also relate as he thought about his lightning bolt scar.

'If that's true, then who bought the bracelet?' Harry thought. "How'd he find out?" Harry asked.

"I think someone told him," Ellie replied.

"It's ok Ellie. I told you already, don't worry about him. I'm here for you," Harry said as he embraced Ellie.

Ellie broke out of the hug and ran off. She began crying again.

'That's not the problem, I like Malfoy and it really hurt that he called me a freak."

Ellie stopped crying when she realized, "The only question is, why?"

As she made her way to class, Ellie, decided that she would talk to Malfoy, alone, to find out what happened, even if he thinks she's a freak.

The next class was Divination, and Trelawney was acting loony as usual, until she walked up to Ellie and whispered in her ear, "Was I correct?"

Ellie, totally bewildered replied, "What?"

"You have been experiencing problems in your school life," Trelawney said.

"When did you tell me that?" Ellie asked.

"It was at the very beginning of the school year, when I predicted that you would be in for a very dark future," Trelawney relayed in an airy tone.

"Oh yeah," Ellie said.

Instantly, Ellie's eyes turned an even lighter shade of ice-blue, enough almost to be compared with white. She had remembered that Malfoy always said that, because he had short term memory, at least she always thought so.

"But this is only the beginning," Trelawney announced.

"What do you mean?" Ellie asked.

"Unfogging the future is not an easy task, Ms. Craft," Trelawney replied.

"But being a complete loon is," Ellie mumbled.

Harry who was only a table away stared at Ellie using the cover of book to avoid her gaze.

"You've got it bad for her don't you?" Ron asked.

"Is it that obvious?" Harry replied.

"Tell me you thought it wasn't obvious," Ron answered.

"I really thought it wasn't that obvious," Harry replied.

"I'm going to have to talk to Ellie pretty soon, I hate seeing you like this, mate," Ron said.

"It's ok," Harry said.

After classes were over, the students made their way to the Great Hall for dinner. There, Ellie had started to formulate a plan in which she could talk to Malfoy, alone. Ellie leaned back from her seat and spotted Malfoy, who had Pansy right beside him. Pansy was trying to get even closer, when she spotted Ellie staring.

'Just as I figured,' Ellie thought as she sat properly. 'She's probably got Malfoy wrapped around some lie. I just need to wait for the perfect moment.'

"Hey Draco, why don't we go torment the freak?" Pansy suggested.

"Why?" Draco asked.

"Why not," Pansy replied.

'She makes a good point, but I still don't want to,' Malfoy thought. Malfoy got up and said, "Don't wanna I don't feel like it."

After replying, Malfoy left the Great Hall in a rush.

"Fine, I'll do it, if you don't want to," Pansy mumbled, as she made her way toward Ellie. "Hey Craft, I hope you didn't take Draco's words too seriously, after all, it was the truth."

This didn't seem to affect Ellie, whom, apparently was deep in thought.

"I hope Potter was there to comfort you, after all he can relate; with that ghastly scar of his," Pansy said hoping to get Ellie really angry.

That seemed to tick Ellie just a little bit as Pansy continued talking.

"You know, your name's not all that great either. I mean what kind of a name is Elicia." Pansy said.

Ellie's eye turned a deep red and remained silent. Pansy realized that was her weak spot and began to poke it further.

"We might as well just forget the name all together and call you Eyes," Pansy said.

Ellie began gnashing her teeth as Pansy giggled at how mad she was making Ellie.

"So Eyes, do you plan on transferring? I hear Beauxbatons give beauty tips to the really ugly transfers, not that it would help you much."

Ellie, who couldn't take it anymore, saw this as her opportunity. She got up to leave and then she was tripped by Pansy yet again. As Ellie was getting up, she noticed a strip of white tape, on Pansy's lower leg, near her foot.

'What is that? Hair remover tape?' Ellie thought to herself as she left the hall.

Pansy, who was too busy laughing, had just realized her mistake and got up to find Draco, before Ellie did. Malfoy was on his way back to the dormitory, until he heard footsteps from behind them. He turned to see who it was. It was Ellie.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"I wanted to talk to you," she replied.

"What for?" Malfoy asked.

He turned to face her and could see the tears that were about to fall from her now ice-blue eyes.

"It's about the other day when—"

"Quiet," Malfoy told her.

"I thought I told you to stay away from Draco you lunatic freak," Pansy said walking up to Ellie.

"I was just telling her that I don't and never will have any interest in a freak like her," he said trying to avoid drama.

"See, it's obvious he doesn't like you any more, so stop bothering him," Pansy shouted at Ellie as the two entered the dormitory together.

This was the beginning of many attempts that Ellie had tried, and has failed each time because Pansy had prevented her from getting to Malfoy. Hermione and Ellie would meet some mornings to talk it out. Hermione came up with some plans, but it was always like Pansy was one step ahead of them.

It was a couple of days before the Christmas holidays, when Pansy came up to Ellie and said, "Hey Eyes have any plans for the holidays?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but I going home to my aunt and uncle," Ellie replied.

"I don't even believe you, but I'm not worried. After all, Draco's going home for the holidays," Pansy said.

"You're telling me because…"

"So you won't get any funny ideas," Pansy replied.

"I told you already, I was planning to go home," Ellie said.

"Do you think I'm that stupid?" Pansy asked.

"Yes," Ellie mumbled. "You'll see him on the train to ensure, I'm not planning anything, so leave me alone," Ellie said.

"Whatever, you still seem suspicious," Pansy replied leaving.

"Did she hear you call her stupid?" Hermione asked.

"Not really," Ellie replied in the so called "library" she and Hermione met in to talk about things.

"Well, its obvious Parkinson wants Malfoy to herself," Hermione said.

"But what I don't get is why she's still trying to go after him; it's obvious he doesn't really like her. After all they never really progressed any further; it's like she's forcing herself into his life."

"Well, the holidays are the perfect chance to make a move," Hermione said.

"But, Pansy said that he's going home for the holidays," Ellie replied.

"But I heard him telling a friend that he only said that to get rid of an annoying pest," Hermione said.

"It's perfect! Nobody else in Slytherin is staying at Hogwarts," Ellie said.

"Well, good luck Ellie, and Happy holidays," Hermione said as left.

"You too!" Ellie called back. Ellie left as thought, 'I'm going to have to write to Aunt Felicity, and tell her I'm planning on staying at school.'

It was finally time to leave Hogwarts for the holidays, and the students leaving boarded the Hogwarts Express to leave the school. Pansy, being one of those students, boarded the train and made her way to the usual compartment that her, Draco, and his friends usually stay in. Upon her arrival she was greeted by the usual grunts of Crabbe and Goyle, and a hello from Blaise. As she sat down, the train began to move, ready to leave the school.

It had been thirty minutes, until Pansy finally asked, "Where's Draco?"

"Changed plans," grunted Crabbe.

"What do you mean?" Pansy asked instantly worried.

"Decided to stay at school," grunted Goyle.

"Didn't he tell you?" Blaise asked.

Back at Hogwarts…

Malfoy glumly walked around the empty corridors feeling sorry for himself.

'Why did I ever think she'd fall for me,' Malfoy thought to himself.

Malfoy was on the verge of tears. He stopped in his tracks as he spotted an out of breath, ice-blue eyed Ellie.

'What's she sad about? Probably came to apologize and make things worse.'

He was about to leave as he felt a hand on his arm. He shook it off and ran.

"Damn it! I finally find you and you run," Ellie said as she began again in pursuit of Malfoy.

* * *

**Yeah, so hopefully you enjoyed that. Pansy will continue to be a bitch throughout the next chapters.**

**Chapter 11 Title: The Founding of New Love**

**Sorry! No preview, as of yet. I will have one on my profile once I get started on chapter 11, maybe tomorrow. **

** Also, I don't want to disappoint you, the readers, but, this is not really a love story, it's just a really long beginning, so yeah expect some drama after about 5 more chapters. Like I said before, review!  
**


	11. The Founding of New Love: Part 1

**I decided to update pretty fast. I hope you all enjoy it. I worked endless nights on it. I've been up late till like 1 am working on it. Today I've decided to work this chapter out into 2 parts. I hope I made a big enough twist. Please review, it doesn't even have to be 5 words.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Founding of New Love: The 10 Reasons Why I've Fallen for You**

**RECAP**

It had been thirty minutes, until Pansy finally asked, "Where's Draco?"

"Changed plans," grunted Crabbe.

"What do you mean?" Pansy asked instantly worried.

"Decided to stay at school," grunted Goyle.

"Didn't he tell you?" Blaise asked.

Back at Hogwarts…

Malfoy glumly walked around the empty corridors feeling sorry for himself.

'Why did I ever think she'd fall for me,' Malfoy thought to himself.

Malfoy was on the verge of tears. He stopped in his tracks as he spotted an out of breath, ice-blue eyed Ellie.

'What's she sad about? Probably came to apologize and make things worse.'

He was about to leave as he felt a hand on his arm. He shook it off and ran.

"Damn it! I finally find you and you run," Ellie said as she began again in pursuit of Malfoy.

Chapter 11

"Why are you running?" Ellie asked.

"Isn't it obvious? To get away from you!" Malfoy replied.

"Why?" Ellie asked.

"You broke my heart!" he replied.

"I never said no," Ellie tried to reason.

"It's obvious you like Potter. I bet he even asked you out." Malfoy said.

'Well, that part's true.'

Malfoy, unaware of where he was going, found himself in a dead end as Ellie continued to approach him.

"Get away from me, you freak!"

That caused Ellie to freeze for a second, but she continued further.

Malfoy was out of options and said, "I don't care anymore. Just make me feel worse than I already do."

Ellie looked at Malfoy with a face mixed with pity and concern before shrugging and saying, "Ok."

She finally reached him, and kissed him.

She stepped back, hiding her face, and said, "I like you, a lot."

Malfoy, confused, said, "I thought you liked Potter."

"I told you already, I that I didn't like him," Ellie replied.

"Then explain to me why you come back to a person who calls you a freak," Malfoy said.

Ellie raised her arm, revealing the bracelet.

"Because I bought you a bracelet, that's the only reason?" he asked getting angry.

"No, it's one of the many reasons to why I've fallen for you," Ellie said blushing.

"Tell me every single one," Malfoy demanded.

"My pleasure," Ellie said. "It all started on the train."

**Flashback**

"I _seem_ to have touched a nerve," he drawled, "Watch yourself, _Potter. _I'll be dogging your footsteps in case you 'step out of line," he said smirking again.

"_Get out!_" Ron said through clenched teeth.

The blond turned to leave, fixing Ellie with his cold, gray eyes. She focused on keeping her eyes at a normal blue until Ron slammed the door shut.

**End of Flashback**

"That time when I first saw you, I was curious. But with everyone ranting on about you, I got the wrong impression about you. Then when you showed me the way to the common room. I know now that any other prefect could've showed me, but I assume you volunteered."

**Flashback**

"Hey, Craft!" She turned to see Draco Malfoy leaning against the wall. He said by way of introduction, "I'm Draco Malfoy, but I'm sure Potter told you that already." He fixed her with his gray eyes. "I've come to show you the way to the common room."

"Alright," Ellie said deciding not to judge him as Harry had just judged her, even thought she knew that he wouldn't have forgotten her behavior on the train.

He asked her, "So, how did Potter and the others react when you were sorted into Slytherin?" He grinned at her showing two rows of sparkling white teeth.

**End of Flashback**

"Then there was the time you called me smart, it was first time anyone called me smart," Ellie said.

"Oh really?" Malfoy asked unbelievingly.

**Flashback**

"Hey Craft," drawled an oh-so familiar voice.

It was Malfoy who had called her.

"Yes," Ellie said.

"Impressive work today," he said.

"Um, thanks," Ellie said.

"How does it feel to be the smartest witch in our year, and in Slytherin," Malfoy asked putting emphasis on the word Slytherin.

"We don't exactly know if I'm smarter than Hermione," Ellie replied.

"I'll bet 100 Galleons you're smarter than that mudblood Granger," Malfoy said haughtily.

At this, Ellie found herself blushing and for the first time since the Hogwarts Express, her eyes turned yellow.

"That's the first time someone ever called me smart," she thought.

Ellie smiled at the thought when Malfoy said "Gee Craft, falling for me already?"

"Of course not," Ellie said automatically.

"Then what were you smiling for?" he asked.

"I just remembered something funny," Ellie said a little too fast.

"Of course you did," Malfoy said walking away.

**End of Flashback**

"I also thought it was sweet when you told me about Quidditch tryouts."

**Flashback**

"I wanted to ask you if you would like to try out for the quidditch team for Slytherin," Malfoy said.

"Why?"

"I thought you might be good at that since you're brilliant at everything else," Malfoy said as his face turned a sufficient shade of red.

At this Ellie found herself blushing.

"Um…," Ellie started to say before Malfoy cut her off.

"It's ok if you don't want to," he said.

"No, I'd love to try out for the quidditch team," Ellie said.

"That's great, tryouts are this evening," Malfoy said.

"Ok, see you then," Ellie said.

**End of Flashback**

"What made that moment even more special was when you told me I was the first girl to be on the team. Aside from that, one thing I'll never forget is what you told me in my ear that day."

"You remember?" Malfoy asked astonished.

"Yes."

"What did I say then?" Malfoy asked.

"You said that you loved me, and I always thought you didn't mean it, but when you asked me out, it just hit me."

**Flashback**

Malfoy, who had seen what was going on, caught Harry's eye, walked over to Ellie, put his arms around her, and whispered something in her ear to make her blush, then kissed her on the cheek. Malfoy shot Harry a look of triumph along with a smirk. Harry shot an angry look back and turned away.

'That'll teach Potter,' Malfoy thought snidely as he walked back to his seat.

Malfoy's train of thought was broken when Ellie came up and slapped him.

"What the hell was that for?" Malfoy asked.

"What you told me in my ear," Ellie said. One two step

"Well, it's true," Malfoy replied.

**End of Flashback**

"There was also that time in Defence against the Dark Arts, where you sent me that note asking me if I liked Harry and it was really obvious that you were jealous," Ellie teased at the last bit.

"I was not!" Malfoy replied defiantly.

"You were too," Ellie said.

**Flashback**

Ellie finally reacted, by looking at him and asked, "What the hell's your problem?" in a whisper loud enough so he could hear her.

He responded with a paper crane, and with a flick of his wand, it appeared right in front of Ellie. Before Ellie could touch it, it opened up in a flash. Malfoy sniggered at Ellie's dismay, because obviously it was an enchanted paper crane.

"_Well, at least he does something creative in his spare time_," Ellie thought.

She read the letter and it said, "Do you like Harry Potter?"

She wrote in reply, "No I don't. Why do you ask?"

In an instant the words disappeared, and in its place new words appeared.

"I heard you and Potter this morning"

Ellie began to panic inside her mind. "_He heard all that?! OMG! OMG! What am I going to do?"_

New words appeared on the note.

"I'm waiting…"

"_Maybe, this might work_," Ellie thought.

She wrote in reply, "Jealous?"

Malfoy turned a sufficient shade of red before the next set of words appeared on the note.

"No! Why would I? Who would be jealous of that toad Potter?"

"He's a pretty cute toad," Ellie teased.

"You can not be serious!"

"I'm only kidding"

**End of Flashback**

"I wasn't jealous, and I never will be!" Malfoy yelled at Ellie.

"Whatever, but I knew you cared. There was even a time when you called me perfect…"

"…Even though you're not," Malfoy finished for Ellie.

"Uh…yeah," Ellie replied not knowing whether to agree or to feel insulted.

**Flashback**

Ellie had made her to the Slytherin table, and evidently the only seat available was next to Malfoy.

As Ellie sat down she said, "Is it me or is it every time I come here the only seat available is next to you."

Malfoy smirked and said, "It's just you."

"I see," Ellie replied.

"Hey Ellie, about quidditch practice tonight?" Malfoy asked.

"Yeah," Ellie replied.

"You can skip it if you want to," Malfoy said.

"Why?" Ellie asked.

"There's no need for practice for those who are perfect," Malfoy said who surprisingly blushed at this.

Ellie sardonically asked, "But aren't you perfect? You are a Malfoy after all."

"Unlike you, I have some flaws that I need to work out, and besides who wants to be perfect at everything," Malfoy replied.

"I don't want to be perfect at everything," Ellie said.

"Then don't be," Malfoy advised.

"I just am," Ellie said.

"Well, well, aren't you becoming quite the Slytherin," Malfoy said.

**End of Flashback**

"Also, not too long ago before the quidditch match. You told to stay away from Harry. I'm pretty sure you told me to for a good reason, otherwise, I wouldn't have bothered."

**Flashback**

The next morning Ellie was on her way to breakfast constantly thinking of last night. On the way to the Great Hall Ellie had spotted Harry and immediately tried to go another direction.

"Hey Ellie," Harry called out.

Ellie ignored it and went down a different hallway.

"He's totally going to hate me," Ellie thought to herself.

Ellie had finally made it to the Great Hall and to her surprise Malfoy was there waiting for her. As soon as they made eye contact, Malfoy smirked causing Ellie to blush big time.

"Good job," he said as escorted her in.

**End of Flashback**

"Then there was the day of the quidditch match, you were there for me when I fell."

**Flashback**

Harry was almost in reach of the Snitch when, Crabbe hit a bludger in direction of Harry, and Harry dodged at the last second, unfortunately leaving the Snitch wide open for Ellie. She was gaining speed, and was nearly in reach of the Snitch, when Fred and George aimed two bludgers at her, and successfully hitting her leg, causing Ellie to crash. Malfoy and Harry immediately took notice of what happened. Harry caught the Snitch as Malfoy scored another goal. The whistle was blown declaring the match over. The final score was 180 to 180, a tie. Malfoy and Harry both made their way to Ellie.

"Out of the way Potter," Malfoy said as he pushed Harry down.

"Ellie, are you ok?" he asked worriedly.

"Of course," she replied before she blacked out.

A few hours later, Ellie regained consciousness on a bed in the hospital wing.

"You're awake"

"Of course I am"

"You took a pretty bad fall there"

"I'm alright now"

"If I ever get my hands on those Weasely twins I'll—"

"Mr. Malfoy! You are making a racket," complained Madam Pomfrey.

"Sorry"

"Ms. Craft, good you're awake. You took a nasty fall there, and you broke your leg in the process, but it's all healed now, and I recommend you stay the night."'

"That's ok, I'm a pretty fast healer," Ellie said getting out of the bed and walking around to prove her point.

'Pretty is right,' Malfoy hid in his thoughts.

**End of Flashback**

Ellie, who was still reminiscing, was brought to reality when Malfoy said, "Now, that you've finished, let me ask you one question."

"Ok," Ellie replied.

"Why did you hesitate when I asked you out? Is it because you thought of Potter immediately or you had a hard time choosing between us?"

"I only hesitated because I was shocked," Ellie answered honestly.

"Why?"

"I already knew you cared about me, but not as much I realized back at that moment," Ellie replied.

**Flashback**

"So, what did you want to tell me?" Ellie asked.

Blushing, he answered, "I like you."

"What?"

"I like you," he repeated blushing more.

'Oh no, it's just as I thought,' said Harry's voice ringing through his mind.

Ellie didn't know how to react. This is the last thing she had expected Malfoy to say. Her heart began racing, and she froze.

"Would you go out with me?" Ellie heard him asking.

"Uh…," Ellie squeaked. She didn't know what to say, her thoughts were all jumbled up.

She could barely talk, and was afraid to say anything that might be taken the wrong way.

'She's hesitating. Why?' Harry thought.

Malfoy had apparently waited long enough and said, "You could just say no instead of making me stand here like a fool.

**End of Flashback**

"You probably hadn't realized how much I cared because you were so into Potter," Malfoy said.

"What are you talking about?" Ellie asked skeptically.

"That moment directly after I left, he made his move didn't he?"

"Yes, he did."

"Unbelievable!" Malfoy said as he tried to walk away.

"Would you listen to the whole story before walking off?" Ellie asked getting enraged.

"What's to hear, you obviously said yes," Malfoy said.

"No I did not!" Ellie screamed losing her temper.

"Then what did you say?" Malfoy asked.

"I told him I had to think things through," Ellie replied.

"Sure you did," Malfoy said skeptically.

"I just didn't want to hurt his feelings," Ellie said truthfully.

"Why?" Malfoy asked giving Ellie a look of confusion.

"He and his friends were nice to me," Ellie answered lamely.

"Even more the reason you and Potter belong together," Malfoy said.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Ellie asked.

"Have you seen that scar of his?" Malfoy asked.

Malfoy had realized he had said too much, Ellie's eyes turned to ice blue and tears began falling from her eyes.

"So, you think we're both freaks!? Is that why we belong together?" Ellie screamed.

"I didn't mean it like that," Malfoy said.

Ellie pulled off the bracelet she was wearing and held it up.

"This was the last reason I fell for you. The one reason I chose you. When the bracelet first changed color I realized why you gave it to me. Wearing it made me feel not like a freak, but someone special. I guess I was wrong," Ellie said, dropping the bracelet and walking off.

"Ellie wait! I am sincerely sorry. I was just mad. I don't think you're a freak. It's just like you said, I think you're special," Malfoy said.

"Not the way you've been treating me," Ellie said with her arms folded.

"It's only because I was…I was…jealous," Malfoy finally admitted, while picking up the bracelet.

"Jealous of Harry?" Ellie asked.

"Yes, I was jealous of the relationship you had with him. I felt he was a threat because you two had something in common. You're both different from anyone else. If I didn't ask you out first, he would've taken the best thing that ever happened to my life away," Malfoy answered walking towards Ellie.

"Which is?" Ellie asked walking in Malfoy's direction.

"You," he replied putting the bracelet on her and kissing her passionately.

"_Hem, hem," _coughed Dumbledore.

The two quickly broke apart, and looked at Dumbledore.

"Christmas holidays are certainly the best, aren't they?" Dumbledore asked.

Malfoy gave a curt nod and walked off, with Ellie quickly following behind.

Back on the Hogwarts Express…

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were enjoying a lively conversation, until the compartment door slammed wide open.

"Oi! What the bloody hell do you want?" Ron asked.

"Where is she!?" Pansy commanded.

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Craft, where is she!?" she asked.

"Oh, she decided to stay at Hogwarts for the holidays," Hermione responded, smirking big time.

Pansy slammed the compartment door shut and left ranting.

"Seriously, what the bloody hell was that about?" Ron asked.

"Well, Ellie did mention something about her being a psycho," Harry said as the trio laughed.

Back at Hogwarts…

Ellie and Malfoy returned back to the common room since it was empty, and sat on the couch together.

"Dumbledore freaks me out," Ellie said.

"No kidding," Malfoy said.

"Well, that plus side is all throughout the holidays, we'll have the common room to ourselves," Ellie said deviously.

"Hey, I'm the one who's supposed to be thinking that," Malfoy said as the two got closer.

They were on the verge of kissing, until they both felt a hand on their heads. They were immediately pulled away and both of them stared into the cold eyes of Professor Snape.

"You've seemed to forgotten about me," Snape commented.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, plz review!! I won't update for a while for the fact I have to work on another fic, so plz enjoy the early update! Mata ne!  
**


	12. The Founding of New Love: Part 2

**Hey minna!!! It's been awhile! I've been working out details to the sequel to this even though im not finished! XD Also, schoolwork and anime has held me back from getting things done on time. By the way if you haven't heard, my current plan is to cut Founding of New Love into four parts. First one was released some time ago. This is the second one. (The first weel of November like I promised) XD The third one will be released the first week of December. (Dont be mad! It fits the Xmas theme...also on X-mas the fourth will be released as a present. After that...Hey! It's been two months, and im sure chpt. 15 and 16 will be finished by then as well. It's part of my new years resolution to update quicker. XD but It's way too early to start talkin' about new years... Enjoy!!! and Review!! Thanks to all of you who have reviewed so far, you guys are the ones who inspire me to write. Oh yeah.. Wanna find sombody to blame about the spliting four parts, it all Tsukiakari Hogosha's fault for suggesting it  
!**

* * *

Chapter 12: The Founding of New Love Part: 2

**RECAP**

"Dumbledore freaks me out," Ellie said.

"No kidding," Malfoy said.

"Well, that plus side is all throughout the holidays, we'll have the common room to ourselves," Ellie said deviously.

"Hey, I'm the one who's supposed to be thinking that," Malfoy said as the two got closer.

They were on the verge of kissing, until they both felt a hand on their heads. They were immediately pulled away and both of them stared into the cold eyes of Professor Snape.

"You've seemed to forgotten about me," Snape commented.

**Chapter 12**

"How could we forget," Ellie mumbled sarcastically.

"What was that Ms. Craft?" Snape asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Ellie replied.

"It seems to me that we have forgotten few of the rules around here," Snape stated.

'It seems we have,' Ellie thought to herself.

"Just so you get the message, Draco, I want you to help me to brew extra potion during the Christmas holidays," Snape said.

"But Professor!" Draco protested.

"No buts, in fact I want you to start tonight, come along now," Snape said.

Draco had no choice but to leave with Professor Snape. On the way leaving, Ellie blew him a kiss, and he dramatically caught it, making Ellie giggle.

The next morning, Ellie woke to a rhythmic tapping on the widow. She saw it was an eagle owl.

"You again," she stated.

Ellie grabbed the note and read it quickly.

_Meet me downstairs_

_-You Know Who_

Ellie came downstairs and a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her.

"I'm going to kill that ruddy owl of yours," Ellie said.

"Why?" Draco asked fearing for his owl.

"It's prevented me from getting my full eight hours of sleep," Ellie retorted.

"Ok and?" Draco replied skeptically.

"I'm not at my best when I don't get enough sleep," Ellie whined.

"You're always at your best no matter what," Draco reassured Ellie.

Ellie blushed at his comment and replied, "I'm still tired."

"I guess you're not a morning person then?"

"Obviously," she replied. "What did you want anyways?"

"Oh yeah, there's a Hogsmeade trip today."

"Yeah and?"

"Wanna go shopping for Christmas gifts?" Draco asked.

"I going back to bed," Ellie said.

"Ellie!"

"I'm kidding, you know," she replied.

"You're right. You're not at your best when you're tired," Malfoy said smirking.

Ellie glared at him for a second before saying, "Let's go."

Snow began to fall as they entered Hogsmeade. Ellie's eyes then changed to an electrifying yellow.

"What are you so happy about?" Draco asked sounding almost irritated.

Her face lit up when she said. "I love snow!"

"Well, you'll see plenty of it soon," Draco replied.

After that, Ellie and Malfoy began to check out random stores. Ellie had bought various items, claiming they were for her family. They were in a clothing store when Draco came out in a hat and scarf pair.

"What do you think?" he asked Ellie.

"I don't like it much," Ellie said.

"Really? I like it," Draco said.

"Then buy it," Ellie replied.

"What if I don't want to," Malfoy asked.

"Then don't," Ellie answered vexedly.

"Let's go then," Draco said.

"Fine with me," Ellie replied.

As they were leaving the store, they received various looks from the customers and sales clerk. As soon as they left, they started arguing again.

"What was that all about?" Ellie asked furiously.

"You were questioning my taste in clothes," Draco replied.

"I just said they didn't look good on you," Ellie said.

"You've might as well have said the same thing," Draco replied.

"Unbelievable!" Ellie yelled.

She began walking off, when Draco pulled her bags.

"I'm not done talking to you yet," he said.

"I am," Ellie said walking as he pulled harder on the bags.

In the end, one bag tore, and something fell and broke.

"Now, look what you've done," Ellie said picking at the broken pieces that now lie on the cold pavement.

"Big deal, buy another one," Draco said.

"It was the last they had on stock," Ellie said as her eyes turned sky blue.

"Probably better off anyways," Draco said as he walked off.

'Jerk!' Ellie screamed in her thoughts.

Ellie had no choice but to go buy another present. She had found the trinket store where she had bought the previous gift and began to look inside for another gift. Several had struck her eye, but none came close to the one she chose before.

"Hello Miss, back again?" asked the shopkeeper.

Ellie blushed when she replied, "Yes."

"And where's that strapping young lad that was with you earlier?" asked the shopkeeper.

"He's headed back to the castle," Ellie answered.

"Such a pity, you two look so cute together when you're not apart. I can see the bond you two share," the shopkeeper said.

'She knows this by one trip to her shop?' Ellie thought skeptically. "Well, anyways I came for another present, _he _broke the first one, by accident of course," Ellie said.

"Such a pity, it was rare medallion it was," the shopkeeper said.

"Could you help me find another present?" Ellie quickly changing the subject to not feel bad.

"But of course! I have just the thing," she replied.

The shopkeeper had escorted Ellie to look at various amulets. Meanwhile, back at Hogwarts, Draco is walking the grounds reflecting what happened in the last hour.

'What have I done!?' he thought worriedly. 'What if she hates me forever?'

At that moment, Ellie, who was carrying her multiple bags, was making her way towards the big, oak doors. Draco ran over and held the doors open for her. She walked in completely ignoring Draco.

'No thank you Draco?' he thought to himself. "Ellie, wait!"

She continued to ignore him and walked on.

'I blew it,' Draco thought to himself.

Meanwhile at Diagon Alley…

"Do you really think Ellie will like this?" Harry asked Ron pointing to a heart-shaped amulet made from diamond, with silver trim.

"Yeah I'm sure she will Harry," Ron replied sarcastically. "It's a great match to the bracelet Malfoy gave her."

"Oh very funny, Ronald," Hermione said sarcastically. "Harry, it's beautiful you should go ahead and buy it."

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Really, and don't say another word," Ron said.

"Fine," he replied.

After buying presents, the trio headed off to the post to send them.

"So what did you two buy?" Harry asked Ron and Hermione.

"Stuff," they both replied.

"Oh, ok," Harry said.

"I bet you can't wait to get back to school," Ron said.

"I guess," Harry replied.

Hermione tried not to pay attention, feeling guilty of the drama that was to come when they arrived back at school.

Back at Hogwarts…

Ellie sat in the girls' dormitory wrapping various presents for her friends and family. As she wrapped them, she angrily thought of Draco.

'Why is he such a pain in the ass?' she thought. 'Always starting some kind of random shit with me. Maybe, I made the wrong choice…'

She double-checked the presents to make sure they were properly wrapped, put them in one big bag, and headed downstairs to go mail them. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she spotted Draco at the other side of the room. She scoffed and walked out of the common room, on her way the Owlery. After mailing her last minute presents, Ellie made her way to the Great Hall for dinner. She saw Draco sitting at one end and sat all the way on the other end of the table away from him.

"Interesting," Snape, who had been observing the two, mumbled from the staff table.

"What was that Severus?" McGonagall asked.

"Nothing," he replied.

That's when Snape began coughing.

Back at the Slytherin table…

Draco looked over at Ellie, whom he longed to be with at this very moment. She looked at him for a brief instant before going back to eating. She then, got up, and left to go to the library. At the library, Ellie looked through a number of books and finally picked one off the shelf and behind it Draco's face appeared.

Ellie jumped back startled, when he asked, "Can we talk?"

She replaced the book and left the library with Draco right behind her.

"I just want to talk!" he shouted as he walked in front of her.

"I don't," she replied.

"But, I'm sorry," Draco pleaded.

"Now you want to apologize," she said leaving.

"Wait!" Draco commanded as he yanked her back.

Ellie's eyes turned gray.

"Let go," Ellie whimpered.

Her eyes turned red.

"Let go," she repeated.

"Not till we talk," Draco insists.

"I don't want to," Ellie said struggling to break free from his grip.

"Fine, I'm going to make you listen," he said.

Before Ellie could reply, Draco had already forced a kiss on her. Using her few seconds of freedom, she slapped him really hard and ran off. As she was running, she ran by Snape, who called her name, making her stop in her tracks.

"If you break his heart," Snape started, "I will make the rest of your year here hell."

Ellie, angered, continued to run all the way back to the dormitory, and began crying. She had to break it off with Draco, but with Snape's threat, she was stuck. Ellie just laid on her bed, hoping tomorrow would be a better day. It should, after all, tomorrow was Christmas.

* * *

**I know it's a little short. bear with it! Next update: 1st Week of December**

**Preview: Chapter 13: The Founding of New Love: "Happy" Holidays (No Pun Intended) **

**"If I could only guess, you're from Draco aren't you?" Ellie asked the owl. "It's really obvious, every owl he sends to me is always tapping on the damn window, when I'm asleep!"**

**  
The owl shrilly hooted to Ellie's sudden outburst, and began pecking Ellie.**

**  
"I'm sorry! No offense to you though," Ellie yelled.**


	13. The Founding of New Love: Part 3

**Hey everyone! I know you all hate me now for not updating in the longest of time, but I thought this chapter was going to be longer than this. No worries, chapter 14 will be put up as soon as possible as part of my new years resolution. Please review, I don't think I'm writing like I used to, so please review and tell me if you agree or disagree, and besides the chapters only get better from here...XD Review!!!**

* * *

Chapter 13: The Founding of New Love Part: 3

"Happy" Holidays (No Pun Intended)

**RECAP**

"Now you want to apologize," she said leaving.

"Wait!" Draco commanded as he yanked her back.

Ellie's eyes turned gray.

"Let go," Ellie whimpered.

Her eyes turned red.

"Let go," she repeated.

"Not till we talk," Draco insists.

"I don't want to," Ellie said struggling to break free from his grip.

"Fine, I'm going to make you listen," he said.

Before Ellie could reply, Draco had already forced a kiss on her. Using her few seconds of freedom, she slapped him really hard and ran off. As she was running, she ran by Snape, who called her name, making her stop in her tracks.

"If you break his heart," Snape started, "I will make the rest of your year here hell."

Ellie, angered, continued to run all the way back to the dormitory, and began crying. She had to break it off with Draco, but with Snape's threat, she was stuck. Ellie just laid on her bed, hoping tomorrow would be a better day. It should, after all, tomorrow was Christmas.

**Chapter 13**

Early Christmas Morning…

Ellie woke up to the faintest tapping sound she's heard yet on the window. She angrily got up to see what the noise was all about.

On her way, Ellie grabbed her wand and muttered, "I'm really going to kill that bird of his now."

She had her wand aimed at the window, and pulled away the drapes. Instead of the usual eagle owl, it was a pure black owl. Confused and somewhat disappointed, she let the owl in and a letter dropped. Ellie picked up the letter and began reading it as she stroked the strange owl. It read…

_She's only the first part…_

"She, the owl?" Ellie said trying to figure out what the sender meant. "If I could only guess, you're from Draco aren't you?" Ellie asked the owl. "It's really obvious, every owl he sends to me is always tapping on the damn window, when I'm asleep!"

The owl shrilly hooted to Ellie's sudden outburst, and began pecking Ellie.

"I'm sorry! No offense to you though," Ellie yelled.

Meanwhile….

Downstairs, Draco heard all the yelling coming from upstairs and smirked.

"They're getting along well," Draco said.

He sat in the armchair awaiting Ellie to apologize once more and make up. After about an hour, Ellie grumpily came down and sat in the armchair opposite Draco.

"So?" he asked.

"So what?" Ellie asked back.

"Did you like it?" he asked.

"Oh yes, I love the new bitchy owl you bought me that wants to peck my brain out," Ellie replied sarcastically while lifting her bangs to reveal several peck marks on her forehead.

Draco couldn't help, but to laugh at Ellie's comment.

"Glad it's funny to you, what's next, poisonous roses?" Ellie asked seriously.

"No, of course not, and I'm sure the owl will get along with you soon enough, it's just met you after all," Draco reassured. "Anyways, the next part of your gift aren't roses."

"What is it then?" Ellie asked.

"Close your eyes," Draco said.

Ellie looked at him skeptically for a second before saying, "If you kiss me again, I'll hex you into oblivion."

"Whatever, after all I thought we were together," Draco asked.

"We'll see," Ellie said before closing her eyes.

Ellie didn't experience anything until she felt a light spritz on her face. The surrounding area was filled with a euphoric aroma. It felt like all her worries flew out the window. Ellie opened her eyes and they were yellow, a bit too yellow.

"Thank you oh so very much, Draco, for giving me the best present ever!" Ellie said very happily.

"You're welcome," he said slightly weirded out. He shook it off and said, "I'm sorry about what I did earlier. Forgive me?"

"Of course I will, silly!" Ellie replied hugging Draco.

Draco was still weirded out by Ellie's sudden change in character.

"You going to breakfast later?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll meet you there, kay?" Ellie answered.

"Alright, see you then," Draco replied.

Ellie skipped her way back to the girls' dormitory and noticed a pile of boxes by her bed.

"Oh yeah, my other presents," Ellie said to herself.

Ellie had decided to open them after getting ready for today. She grabbed her favorite shampoo and took a shower. As Ellie showered, she felt weird as if waking up from a night of drinking, with a huge hangover. All the feelings and thoughts of happiness Ellie experienced before disappeared as her eyes returned to their normal blue. Those thoughts and feelings of happiness were now thoughts and feelings of confusion. She finished showering and got dressed. Ellie then, sat on her bed with her presents trying to figure out what was going on. The only thing she could remember so far was when Draco asked for forgiveness.

**Flashback**

"Forgive me?" Draco asked.

"Of course I will, silly!" Ellie replied.

**End of Flashback**

Remembering that, Ellie was at the point to where she would Avada herself.

"I'm going to kill that little ferret for making me say that!" Ellie declared.

She decided to blow off some steam by opening presents. The first few were from Ellie's family. Her uncle sent money, with a letter explaining they were for trips to Hogsmeade. Her aunt sent a number of hair accessories, and a letter saying how much she and the others would've preferred Ellie to have come home for the holidays. The next wasn't actually a present, it was a letter from Ellie's cousin Felicity, the one Ellie nicknamed Fee.

Ellie threw aside without opening it saying, "I know better than to accept anything from Fee."

The first out of the next few, in a yellow and blue wrapping, was a book entitled, An Intellectual's Guide to: Living Life as It is.

"Definitely from Hermione!" Ellie claimed, then reading the card to confirm it.

The next was a long, black box with a blue ribbon tied around it and gasped. It was a bluish-clear crystal rose. On one of the petals, in a very elegant script, Ellie's name was engraved. She seriously had no idea who could've sent this present to her, but gaped as she read the card; it was from Ron.

'Interesting...' Ellie thought to herself.

She put it to the side and picked up a red box with a green bow. Inside was small, bright, silver-chained amulet with a diamond center that apparently changed color.

"Wow, another addition to the many things about me that change color," Ellie sarcastically remarked whilst sighing.

She read the card that revealed it was Harry whom bought it. Ellie looked back to the center of the amulet, it wasn't the same lightish blue tinge that now filled her eyes, it was a bright pink.

"Weird, it almost looks like..."

She placed the amulet down and moved on to the next one. It was a blue box with a pink ribbon on it. Ellie shook it and for an extra precaution, grabbed her wand and opened it. There was nothing, only a black, furry inside. Ellie poked it with her wand and it moved. She quickly closed the box and set it aside. Ellie sighed, as she was going to deal with Malfoy soon. She sat in front of the mirror brushing her hair and tying a dark green ribbon in her hair. She looked down at the dresser and saw the perfume Malfoy gave her earlier. With an irresistible urge, she grabbed the perfume and put some on. The wonderful feelings of euphoria returned to Ellie. She felt so happy she could sing. Looking down again on the dresser, her attention was immediately directed to the letter, from Fee, Ellie threw aside earlier.

"It'd be rude, if I don't at least read it," Ellie commented.

Ellie quickly grabbed the letter and read it.

_Hey Ellie,_

_Happy Christmas! It's been awhile. I got your last letter, and it looks as if things are going good for you there. I feel bad about the whole eye thing, that's why I've been researching many books and have found the perfect spell to change your hair color. This one's going to change your hair brown. I thought it'd look cuter with any color your eyes just happen to change to._

_Love & Light,_

_Felicity_

"Aww! That's sooo sweet!" Ellie exclaimed.

All the way at the bottom of the letter was the spell. Ellie picked up her wand and cast the spell.

"_Capillus tingere convertere fuluvsum_!"

The spell went wrong, her hair didn't turn brown, but instead turned a bright blonde.

"Oh well," Ellie said.

She put away her wand and skipped to the Great Hall. Draco was happily eating a bowl of porridge, that is, until Ellie walked in. Just about all the teachers gaped at Ellie as she made her way to the Slytherin table and sat across from Draco. Snape nearly choked which received a few chuckles from McGonagall.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Ellie asked Draco, who was still frozen in his position staring at Ellie.

He finally moved, putting his spoon down and said, "Ellie?"

"Yeah," she replied.

"What the hell have you done with your hair?" he asked.

"A spell gone wrong!" Ellie answered happily.

"You? Get a spell wrong?" Draco asked incredulously.

"Well, everybody has those days," Ellie replied.

"Um...yeah," Draco said. 'She's gone insane.'

Draco, not paying attention, didn't notice Ellie swiping his porridge and began eating it.

"Hey!" Draco said finally taking notice. "That's mine!"

"And it's good!" Ellie replied.

Draco sighed, it was going to be a long day. When breakfast was over, Ellie and Draco left the Great Hall, but Ellie was now humming as they walked.

"Could you stop humming, please?" Draco asked annoyed.

"Why?

"It's annoying, so stop," he replied.

Ellie quickly frowned.

'Okay! Race you to the Lake!" Ellie blurted out speeding out of the big oak doors.

"She's mental!" Draco said walking outside to catch up.

Once outside, Draco came upon Professor Snape sprawled on the ground.

"What happened?!" Draco said freaking out.

"She happened," Snape answered pointing to the overly hyperactive Ellie still dashing towards the Lake.

"Sorry," Draco apologized for Ellie while leaving to catch up to Ellie.

"Mr. Malfoy," Snape called.

"Yes," Draco replied.

"I'm not sure if this is normal, but, as Ms. Craft ran me over, there was an unusual aroma of peppermint. Anything cross your mind?"

"No, sir,"

"Only if you're sure."

"I am," Draco said before he nervously ran off to catch up with Ellie.

When he finally made it to a big oak tree, Ellie jumped out and shouted, "Boo!"

Draco only slightly reacted and asked, "What was that for?"

"Penalty!" Ellie simply stated.

"What?"

"It's the penalty for taking too long."

Draco sighed once more, and sat down at the trunk of the big oak tree by the Lake.

"What's wrong?" Ellie asked sitting down in front of him.

"Nothing," Draco answered.

"It doesn't seem like nothing, you've been sighing all day long," Ellie said.

"Trust me, there's nothing wrong," Draco reassured her.

"Prove it!" Ellie shouted.

"Fine I will," Draco said.

Draco grabbed Ellie and kissed her.

Ellie immediately reacting said, "Not like that."

Draco smirked, and that's when Ellie's eyes turned pink, then back to yellow, then pink again.

"Ellie, you ok?" Draco asked worrying.

"Yeah, fine," she said quickly.

Her eyes then stopped at a funny mix of the pink and yellow. Ellie quickly got up holding her head.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked.

"My head hurts a little," she said.

"Then let's go inside," Draco suggested taking Ellie's hand.

Ellie swiftly jerked her hand back. She turned around to run but she accidentally tripped into the lake.

"Ellie!" Draco shouted.

Ellie quickly returned to surface, sputtering water. She swam back to where Draco was. As soon as Draco helped her out, a massive headache came back to Ellie like earlier.

"Ellie, are you ok?" Draco asked again, loudly.

The headache got worse.

"Does it look like I'm ok?" Ellie replied in a stained voice.

Draco sighed again and helped Ellie up to the Hospital Wing. The headache was quickly taken care of, and the two were on their way back to the dormitory.

"Um...Ellie?"

"Shut it. The headache's gone, but I can hardly think," Ellie snapped.

Draco was taken aback by Ellie's sudden outburst, but left her alone. The two remained silent when they returned to the dormitory and when Ellie left to the girls' dormitory. A few seconds later blood-curtailing high-pitched scream coming from the dormitory.

"Ellie!" Draco called at the bottom of the stairs.

Ellie came down looking somewhat hysterical.

"What happened?" Draco asked.

"Mm...mm…my hair!" Ellie said.

"What of it?" Draco replied.

"It's blonde! That's what's wrong!" Ellie stated. "What did you do?!" she asked.

"Nothing, you were the one who got a spell wrong," Draco defended.

"**I** _**never**_ get a spell wrong," Ellie explained.

"Doesn't look like it to me," Draco replied laughing.

"It's so not funny!" Ellie screamed as she stormed back upstairs.

"It so is," Draco said returning to his seat on the sofa.

Upstairs, Ellie woefully looked at her hair and then, angrily, stared at Fee's letter. She picked up her wand and incinerated the letter. She also stared at the perfume Draco gave her. Every time she put some on, the events that went on after that would always be fuzzy. Ellie picked it up ready to throw it in a trash bin, but that's when Ellie's owl came in and started pecking her again.

"Ivory! Stop it!" Ellie shouted.

In the midst of the squabble, the perfume bottle dropped and shattered into pieces.

"Damn!" Ellie said shooing the bird away, and began picking the pieces.

When she just finished, the familiar aroma of euphoria was wafting around. Quickly throwing away the glass she had already collected, Ellie covered her nose to prevent herself from inhaling any of the perfume, but it was too late. Her eyes instantly turned yellow, and she was off downstairs again. Draco, who is finally relaxing after a day of craziness, was startled when he heard something that sounded a little like someone singing, a good singer at that.

_The girl in the chair with the long golden hair _

_Well that used to be me _

"Ellie?" Draco called out.

_A flirtatious smile unpredictably wild,  
Always trying to please _

"Oh no," Draco said suddenly said.

_I was always walking one step ahead _

_Or so I thought until the monster crawled into my bed _

_Rewind and erase that shock look on your face  
'cause your mona lisa is dead _

"_Ellie stop it now!" Draco said._

_A million words a.... _

_Draco had covered her mouth, and dragged her upstairs to the boys dormitory, then her down on his bed._

"_Look Ellie," Draco started to explain. "That perfume I gave you..."_

"_I love it!" Ellie shouted._

"_Shhh...not so loud, Snape is going to hear us," Draco warned._

"_Oh, and what's he going to do, expel us?" Ellie shouted laughing._

"_Worse, look, the perfume I gave you I've concocted it from some spare Elixir of Euphoria, that I made with Snape during the evenings, so you've been a little...well a lot more happier lately and it's creepy," Draco finished._

"_Why?" Ellie said._

"_You're weird when you're happy," Draco simply said._

"_WELL, I LOVE BEING HAPPY!" Ellie shouted at him._

_A million words a thousand days _

"I'll be getting the antidote then," Draco said obviously failing at getting Ellie back to her senses.

_  
The girl I used to be  
Has a terrible case of mistaken identity  
And yesterday's girl is not what you see  
It's a terrible case of mistaken identity _

Draco had returned to Ellie side, and silencing her to convince her to take the antidote.

"No!" she shouted.

"Why?"

"You'll take my happiness away!"

"Would you stop shouting?" Draco shouted at her.

"No!"

"I'll force you to take the antidote then," Draco concluded.

He then struggled to force Ellie to drink the vial of antidote. She pushed him back almost knocking the antidote out of his hand. Draco, this time, tackled Ellie off the bed, held her down, and forced the antidote in her mouth. Eventually, after putting up a fight, Ellie reluctantly swallowed all of the antidote and calmed down.

"It's over," Draco said. "Thank goodness!"

"Where am I?" Ellie asked.

"You're in the boys' dormitory," Draco asked.

"You know, I'm gonna kill you, right?" Ellie asked.

"Not if I kill the both of you first," a voice said behind them, and then he coughed.

* * *

**Nothing more to say but, REVIEW!!!! XD**

**Preview of Next Chapter: Coming soon....**


	14. The Founding of New Love: Part 4

**Finally!! I finished it!!!! Finally!! XD But only because I cut it short.....^_^ This would've been the longest chapter like ever!!!!!! But, I was soooooo frustrated about how ridiculously long it was...so I cut the part I wanted to stop it at and pasted it in a new document entitled Chapter 15....so now you won't have to wait months later just for an update...I promise! ;D....now enjoy..and REVIEW!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 14: The Founding of New Love Part: 4**

**Detention**

**RECAP**

Would you stop shouting?" Draco shouted at her.

"No!"

"I'll force you to take the antidote then," Draco concluded.

He then struggled to force Ellie to drink the vial of antidote. She pushed him back almost knocking the antidote out of his hand. Draco, this time, tackled Ellie off the bed, held her down, and forced the antidote in her mouth. Eventually, after putting up a fight, Ellie reluctantly swallowed the entire antidote and calmed down.

"It's over," Draco said. "Thank goodness!"

"Where am I?" Ellie asked.

"You're in the boys' dormitory," Draco asked.

"You know, I'm gonna kill you, right?" Ellie asked.

"Not if I kill the both of you first," a voice said behind them, and then he coughed.

**Chapter 14**

Ellie and Draco looked fearfully at the silhouette who, upon closer inspection, was Professor Snape.

'Damn it!' Ellie screamed in her thoughts as she pushed Draco off of her.

"The Headmaster was worried that something would happen between you two, with no other students around," Snape started. "I had thought the idea to be absurd, though I had my suspicions," Snape said looking straight at Draco. "Disappointingly, I was wrong."

"It was all my fault Professor," Draco tried to point out.

"Yeah, it was," Ellie added on.

"Two weeks detention, the **both** of you," Snape replied. "If I ever catch you in such a situation again the punishment will be more severe. Believe me."

"Yeah, I believe you," Ellie mumbled.

"Ms. Craft, tomorrow evening, Draco and yourself shall report to my office to receive your punishments. For now, leave this dormitory immediately and return to your own," Snape instructed.

After Ellie left, Snape immediately glared at Draco who instantly knew what he was going to say.

"I'm sorry?" Draco said pathetically.

"Do you realize the seriousness of what you did?" Snape asked him.

"I gave her the antidote, though," he said. "It's not like the Elixir of Euphoria is deadly."

"That wasn't the Elixir of Euphoria, it was the Draught of Dementia," Snape stated.

"What!?" Draco exclaimed. "But, I thought..."

"You thought wrong, though both similar in color, the Draught of Dementia is a brighter yellow, and uses more peppermint leaves," Snape explained.

"How was I supposed to know that?" Draco asked.

"And how was I to know you would steal a vial from my private stores?" Snape retorted.

"I'm sorry," he repeated.

"If that were the Elixir of Euphoria, what were you hoping to achieve by using it on Ms. Craft?" Snape asked.

Draco, who immediately blushed, lamely replied, "I don't know."

"See, that it does not happen again," Snape said leaving.

Draco nodded.

Meanwhile...

Ellie had finally reached the girls' dormitory, and as soon as she entered she heard a slight sound.

"Who's there?" she demanded.

She walked inside trying to locate where the sound was coming from. Upon entering, Ellie spotted the blue box from this morning; only the black inside was missing. She quickly grabbed her wand, turned around and zapped the black thing. It was a like moving, furry carpet. Ellie picked it up, trying her best not to touch it completely. She held it up to eye level to get a better look at it, and it made a low gurgling sound.

"Eww," Ellie commented. "Who'd send such a thing to me?" she asked herself.

She placed it on the dresser and picked up the box, and at the bottom were two scraps of parchment. One was a note, and the other was a receipt. Ellie read the receipt first. The black thing was purchased from Borgin and Burkes, and apparently was called "Fiendly Face." It was used to attack your enemies' face leaving their skin red and puffy, and was followed by a putrid smell that lasted for two whole weeks.

"And again, I ask, who sent this to me?" Ellie sarcastically remarked. "If I could only guess."

She then read the note.

_Hey Eyes,_

_If you're reading this I hope you've enjoyed my little present. I'm really looking forward to seeing you after the holidays._

_You-Know-Who~_

"Hey Pansy, if you're smart enough to try and prank me, try not leaving the receipt in the same box," Ellie said aloud. She smirked looking at the furry fiend on the dresser and said, "I'm looking forward to seeing you too, Pansy."

The next morning Ellie was on her way to breakfast, when she was stopped by Draco. She walked past, but he continued to follow her.

"I'm not talking to you, you know," Ellie said.

"Why not?" Draco asked.

"Well let's see," Ellie started. "First, you start a fight with me for no reason at all, and then you gave me some weird potion thing that turned me all weird, and because of that you got me three weeks of detention!"

"I'm sorry," he said.

"If people got away with "I'm sorry" then we wouldn't need Azkaban, would we?" Ellie asked Draco.

"Ok, I regret what I did, and I want to make it up to you," Draco said in response.

"How?" Ellie asked.

"By making the next two weeks, you said three by the way, of detention bearable," he said.

"You do know that, Snape's going to give our detentions separately?" Ellie asked.

"How would you know?" Draco asked skeptically.

"He hates me," Ellie said simply.

"He hates everyone, well not me of course, don't worry though, we're still going to have detention together, and I just know it." Draco said.

"Well, if you're sure." Ellie replied.

In the evening, Ellie and Draco went to Snape's office to receive their detentions.

Upon arrival, Snape quickly said, "You two will be helping Filch around the castle, starting with the trophy room, now get moving."

He then started coughing violently. The two students stared in shock, before he ushered them out of his office.

"He should get that checked out," Ellie said as the two walked towards the trophy room.

Draco didn't reply, but beamed suspiciously.

"What?" Ellie asked.

"He's getting sick," Draco replied.

"Ok and…" Ellie replied.

"After holidays he might miss a class, and just imagine one potions class without Snape." Draco said.

"Well, now that you mention it," Ellie said beginning to wonder what it **would** be like to have potions without Snape. "It would either be bliss or utter chaos."

Draco laughed at this and asked, "Why?"

"Well," Ellie began to explain. "It would be bliss because we could have a normal class where we can talk, and ask others for help and stuff. On the other hand, people could go out of control out of the extreme joy of not having Snape for potions, even for one day."

"Good point," he replied. "So what would you do if Snape didn't teach class for one day?"

"That's easy! I would…"

"What? What would you do?" Draco asked.

Ellie couldn't continue her answer. If anything at all she would've loved to relish a rare chance like that with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Ellie's eyes turned a light blue. Draco looked at her with a serious face of concern.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing!" Ellie lied in a fake upbeat tone.

"You're lying to me! I know because of your eyes! You realize that don't you?" Draco responded.

Ellie had no choice. Even if she couldn't tell him the real reason, she would have to say something.

"I just remembered something I didn't want to remember," Ellie said truthfully.

"And what exactly is that?" Draco asked.

Ellie sighed.

"Could you please not ask me about it?" Ellie pleaded.

"How can I not?" he argued.

"Please?" Ellie asked again with the well-known puppy dog pout.

"Fine, whatever," Draco responded.

Ellie's eyes then turned a pale yellow.

"Don't think I won't ask you about it later…" Draco mumbled as they walked on to the trophy room.

As they were walking, Ellie suddenly held Draco's hand. Draco looked at her skeptically with one eyebrow raised.

"You're forgiven," she said.

"You're trying too hard," Draco mumbled in response.

The two finally reached the trophy room, and upon entry Filch instantly emerged from some random corner.

Ellie instantly glared at him. She remembered her first encounter with the grubby man. It was when she and Ron fought in Trelawney's class. At the thought, Ellie quickly released Draco's hand.

'Hopefully, he doesn't remember me, and if he does at least I hope he doesn't talk about that day in front of Draco. He'd kill me!' Ellie thought.

"You job is to clean all the trophies and awards in this room. They are to be sparkling clean when I return, as I have some other business to attend to. Mrs. Norris will stay here to keep an eye on you lot. By the way, no magic," he said leaving.

"Mrs. Norris?" Ellie questioned.

"His cat," Draco said. "Don't underestimate it though, it's just as bad as Filch himself."

"Whatever," Ellie said opening the trophy cabinets to begin cleaning them.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked incredulously.

"Serving the detention, how about you?" she replied.

"No, I mean why are you taking the trophies out?" he said.

"To clean them, boy and I thought Pansy was the stupid one." Ellie said.

"And you call yourself a Slytherin, are you seriously going to clean them by hand?" Draco asked.

"He did say no magic, and lest you forget, there is Mrs. Norris," Ellie answered.

"I take it back, that mudblood Granger might be smarter than you," Draco said.

Ellie's eyes turned red and she took out her wand. As a result, Mrs. Norris began to walk slowly out of the room. Ellie immediately sent the Full-Body Bind curse towards it and it fell.

"You feel like using magic now, Ms. Goody Two-shoes?" Draco asked.

Ellie cast a simple cleaning spell on one of the trophies, and it did not make a change.

"You were saying," Ellie sneered.

Draco simply scoffed.

"You're obviously using the wrong spell," he said.

He muttered a few enchantments that he was sure would work on the trophies, but they didn't work, plus they became dirtier.

Draco was forced to face a very satisfied Ellie, who smirked.

"Damn that Filch," he muttered.

For the next two hours, he and Ellie cleaned every trophy, medal, and plaque there was. After they were done Ellie restored Mrs. Norris, with a modified memory of course. Filch had entered the room and looked around, and was slightly impressed with the work the two had done, but he wouldn't let them know that.

He walked up to the nearest cabinet, pulled a trophy out, inspected it, and trailed his finger around the surface for traces of dirt.

"You missed a spot," he sneered.

'You are that spot,' Ellie thought.

"You lot can go for now, but there is going to be more work waiting for you tomorrow," Filch said.

As the two left, Ellie quickly flicked her wand at Filch. Draco had seen her, and tried to question her. She motioned him to the side, and stood by to watch the show. Filch was putting the trophy back in the cabinet, but he couldn't put it down. It looked like the trophy was stuck to his hand. He then tried using his foot to help try getting it off, the trophy got stuck to his foot as well. Ellie and Draco were snickering as Filch began hopping on his other foot. He lost his balance and fell towards the cabinet of trophies. The cabinet itself was stuck to Filch's face and a fell over top of him along with the trophies inside. Ellie and Draco ran a good distance before bursting out in laughter.

"You….are…cruel," Draco said in between laughs.

"I…know," Ellie replied.

"What was that spell anyways?' he asked.

"My cousin made it up, whatever you touch, it sticks to you really well," Ellie replied.

"You should teach me that one," Draco suggested.

"You'd use it for evil purposes," Ellie said.

"What you did wasn't evil?" Draco asked skeptically.

"It was a divine punishment that has finally been served," Ellie answered.

"Yeah...whatever."

"Let's prank Filch everyday!" Ellie randomly said.

"Why?"

"It'd be fun!" Ellie replied. "Besides, that was only part one of his divine punishment."

"You're not cruel, you're insane," Draco said.

"And you're a big meanie!" Ellie said.

Ellie and Draco continued to go back and forth at each other on their way back to the dormitory.

~The next day~

This time Ellie and Draco's detention would take place in the morning. The two made their way to Snape's office. Upon entering, the two students were shocked to see their Potions teacher sprawled across his desk.

"Professor Snape! Are you alright?!" Draco said worriedly.

He opened his eyes and stared blankly at Draco before saying in gasps, "For…detention…McGonagall…don't…worry…me."

"Don't worry me?" Ellie questioned.

"He means don't worry about him," Draco explained. "Well let's go, we can't do much here."

The two left reluctantly and made their way to McGonagall's office.

As soon as they entered, McGonagall said, "Sit."

Doing as they were told, the two sat down and waited for her to talk.

"Filch has sustained some injuries yesterday, due some imprudent prank, and as a result, you will be serving the rest of your detention with me," McGonagall told them. "Today, you will be helping me with paperwork. Get started."

Ellie and Draco spent the next 3 hours doing paperwork.

Just when Ellie couldn't take it anymore, McGonagall said, "That's enough for today, I shall see you tomorrow."

After leaving her office, the two went to lunch. Ellie had then begun gluttonously eating everything in sight. Draco didn't pay much mind to her seeing, as he was starving himself. Ellie had finished eating and looked around the Great Hall. It looked so empty compared to normal school days. As she glanced over the Gryffindor table, she caught a mousy brown-haired boy staring at her. It felt creepy. Ellie quickly glanced back over to Draco, who had just finished eating.

"Do you want to go outside by the big oak tree?" Ellie asked.

"Sure," he replied. "Just as long as you don't fall into the lake again."

Ellie glared at him for quick second, but let it go. They were walking towards the big oak doors, and suddenly Ellie heard a clicking sound.

"Did you hear that?" Ellie asked.

"What?" Draco replied.

"That clicking sound just now," Ellie said.

"I didn't hear anything, it was probably just you," Draco told her.

"Probably," Ellie agreed.

The two made their outside and sat down by the oak tree. After two hours of hanging out there, Ellie couldn't take it anymore. Every time she got close to Draco, she would hear that annoying clicking sound.

Even Draco was getting annoyed with her constant ranting about it. So as a result they returned to their dormitory. The next two weeks of detention pretty much went the same except instead of the going to the oak tree after lunch, Ellie and Draco went to different places like the library, the quidditch field, and even the Room of Requirement.

Sometimes Ellie would still hear the clicking sound, but she decided not to complain about it. Today was the last day of detention. She and Draco quickly got through the rest of McGonagall's paperwork quickly and was able to leave detention early.

They spent the rest of the day living it up. They got a chance to torment Filch with more pranks, Peeves even helped out. The best thing about today was that there was no clicking sound. Ellie could enjoy her day with no worries. After all, today may be the very last peaceful day she might ever have.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it!. One of the best chapters I have ever written will be released soon...but for now, here's a preview!**

**Preview:  
**

Ellie turned to see a smirking Malfoy, and blushed.

"What?" Ellie asked annoyed.

"So, we **_are _**going out," he sneered.

"Whatever," Ellie said walking into the Great Hall.

As Ellie looked up, from the Slytherin table, and spotted three pairs of eyes looking up at her, from the Gryffindor table.

'Boy, they're so happy to see me, that won't last,' Ellie began thinking pessimistically to herself.

Ellie flashed a quick smile at them before looking down as Draco sat down.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," Ellie immediately replied before stuffing her mouth with waffles.

"You look really happy whenever you eat," Draco commented.

Ellie glared at him with her blood-red eyes when she snapped, "What's that supposed to mean?"

**End of Preview**

**Now...REVIEW! XD THX! **


	15. The Founding of New Love: Part 5

**Hello all! Sorry for updating late as usual. Why? you ask...well...for the same, lame reasons...laziness, school, working on other stories...writer's block....anyways, ch. 16 will be the last "Founding of New Love" Chapter... from then on, I will go back to regular names......so read and enjoy!!!**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to the magnificent author J.K. Rowling...(If I owned it, the Dramione pairing would've been a possibility**)

* * *

Chapter 15: The Founding of New Love Part: 5

New Year's Resolution or Promise

~The next day~

"Finally! We're back at Hogwarts!" Ron exclaimed as the trio walked off the train into Hogsmeade.

"Someone's happy," Hermione stated.

"It was hectic back at the Burrow. Fred and George with their product testing, Ginny being all secretive writing in some journal, and Percy going on and on about some internship for the Ministry. Besides, it's Harry who should be happy about coming back," Ron said smirking.

At this, Harry blushed.

"Shut up, Ron," he said.

"Who was the one who couldn't get to sleep yesterday," Ron teased.

Ron and Hermione laughed.

"Well, at least you're not the only one who looking forward to see Ellie," Hermione said.

"Yeah, we all miss that crazy, annoying, hyperactive, sardonic bully of a girl," Ron commented.

"Bully of a girl?" Hermione questioned.

"Yeah, I mean what else can you call her?" Ron asked.

"Loads of things," Harry butted in.

"Like what?" Ron teased.

"Like I'm telling you," Harry replied.

"By the way," Hermione started as they got in one of the carriages. "What did you guys get from Ellie for Christmas?"

"What did you get Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Why me first?" she asked.

"Why us first?" Ron demanded.

"Fine, she gave me this," Hermione said defeated.

She brought out a book entitled, The Intellectual's Guide to Dealing with a Rival. Ron and Harry couldn't help laughing while Hermione angrily stuffed the book back in her bag.

"So what did she get you guys?" Hermione asked obviously ticked off.

"Surprisingly, she actually gave me a decent gift," Ron said.

"What is it?" Harry queried.

"I'm wearing it," Ron said proudly.

He pointed to the hat and scarf he was wearing.

"Wow, it actually looks good on you," Hermione managed to say.

"I know, she actually has good taste," Ron commented. "So Harry, what did you get from your girlfriend-to-be?"

"An amulet," he replied.

"Well, let us see it," Hermione insisted.

Harry reluctantly brought it out and showed it to a very unimpressed Ron and Hermione.

"That's exactly what you bought her!" Ron protested.

"Well not exactly," Hermione said looking at it upon closer inspection.

"There's a reason why I got this. Along with it, Ellie attached a letter explaining that Malfoy broke my original present," Harry explained.

"That slimy git," Ron commented.

Hermione just then remembered the situation that would occur once they got back to Hogwarts. An expression of melancholy filled her face.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all," she replied.

"But, couldn't it be fixed by a simple repairing charm?" Ron interrupted.

"Well, that is true, but some things won't be the same no matter how many times you say, "Reparo."," Hermione explained.

"I see," Ron replied.

The carriages stopped, the trio got off, and was in a hurry to go see their much missed Slytherin friend.

~Slytherin Common Room~

In the slightly dimmed common room, Ellie was reading a book. That is, until a pair of arms made their way around her.

"Good morning," Ellie said.

"Whatcha' reading?" Draco asked groggily.

"A very interesting book," she responded.

"Our potions textbook, is a very interesting book?" Draco asked after getting a clear look at the book.

"Only when you've been waiting an hour for a certain someone to wake up," Ellie replied.

"Well, someone's impatient," Draco said. "You know, you could've gone ahead."

"I know that, but I wanted to wait for you," Ellie replied.

"Of course, you have no one else to talk to besides me anyway, so of course you're waiting for me," Draco said pompously.

Ellie angrily dropped the book, on his head and left to go to breakfast. Draco ran out of the common room trying to catch up.

"I was kidding!" he said.

"Sure you were," Ellie replied.

As Ellie and Draco were walking towards the Great Hall, Ellie began spotting people who left for the holidays.

'So everyone's back,' Ellie thought.

As they got closer, Ellie began hearing very familiar voices.

'Oh no! I can't run into them here!'

Ellie was frantically thinking, and she saw a tapestry, it was long enough to cover their feet. Without a second thought, she pulled Draco and herself behind it. Before he could protest, Ellie immediately kissed him to silence him. After about a minute, he didn't argue. Ellie held it long enough, to see Ron's redhead go right by.

'Safe,' Ellie thought. 'For now.'

Ellie turned to see a smirking Malfoy, and blushed.

"What?" Ellie asked annoyed.

"So, we _**are **_going out," he sneered.

"Whatever," Ellie said walking into the Great Hall.

As Ellie looked up, from the Slytherin table, and spotted three pairs of eyes looking up at her, from the Gryffindor table.

'Boy, they're so happy to see me, that won't last,' Ellie began thinking pessimistically to herself.

Ellie flashed a quick smile at them before looking down as Draco sat down.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," Ellie immediately replied before stuffing her mouth with waffles.

"You look really happy whenever you eat," Draco commented.

Ellie glared at him with her blood-red eyes when she snapped, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," Draco replied taken aback. "I just find it sorta cute."

Ellie blushed, but she wasn't happy. She averted her gaze away from Draco the entire time they were in the Great Hall. Ellie took no time leaving, as Draco trailed behind, yet again.

"Wait up," he yelled running after her.

Meanwhile…

The Golden Trio finally left the Great Hall. As the trio was making their way up the stairs, Ron suddenly went back down the stairs, hoping the two wouldn't notice.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked.

"Damn!" Ron muttered. "Nowhere special," he replied.

"Tell us then, if it's nowhere special," Hermione suggested.

"Bloody hell, Hermione! The bathroom, d'you wanna come with me?" Ron asked.

"No, thanks," Hermione replied disgusted as she and Harry continued up the stairs. Harry looked back, and saw Ron running down a hallway. It was too suspicious. After making sure no one followed him, Ron entered an empty classroom. Upon entering, a mousy-haired boy ran up to him.

"It's about time you got here!" he yelled.

"Calm down, Colin," Ron said. "Did you get the stuff?"

"Yeah, but it was a bit troublesome. That girl scares me," Colin said.

"Don't worry," Ron said, taking the photos from Colin. "She scares me too."

Ron began looking through the photos. He spotted one where Ellie was eating. He smiled at it, and that's when Colin snapped a shot of him.

"Oi!" Ron protested

"Sorry, I couldn't resist," Colin said. "It's weird though, how you were smiling. Do you like that girl?"

Ron turned a sufficient shade of red before answering, "No, I don't."

Colin responded by taking another picture.

"Sure doesn't look like it," Colin teased.

"I'm going to obliterate that camera of yours," Ron told him.

"Catch me, if you can," Colin said running out of the room.

Ron was about to run after him, but instead he bumped into Harry, who just now, entered the room. As a result, the pictures Ron was holding scattered across the floor.

"Funny, I didn't know that classrooms doubled as a bathroom," Harry said.

"I'm sorry?" Ron said pathetically.

Harry sighed and noticed the photos that were scattered across the floor. He picked one up, and was surprised to see what it was of.

"Ron…What are these?" Harry demanded.

"It's a long story," Ron replied.

"We've got all day, start talking," Harry said.

"It was before we left for the Holidays, and…well after all that went on between you and Malfoy, I couldn't help but think that he'd pull something while we were away," Ron explained.

"Even if something did happened, it's not any of your business to begin with," Harry said.

"I know, but I hate it when Malfoy wins, Ron replied.

Harry was now looking at the other photos when he replied, "I hate it too but—I…"

Harry's focus was now on one of the pictures.

"He's won, hasn't he?" Ron asked with an expression of sorrow.

Meanwhile…

Ellie had returned to the dormitory and tried to go upstairs quickly to figure out the rest of her plan. Before she reached the stairs, Draco grabbed her hand.

"Why are you going upstairs?" Draco asked.

"I have stuff I need to do," Ellie replied.

"That can wait, I want to introduce you to my friends."

'You mean flaunt me off like the show dog I am,' Ellie thought.

"Why?" Ellie asked slightly irritated.

"Because," Draco smirked, "this morning you reminded me that we _**are**_ officially going out. So, why not tell the whole school?"

'3 very good reasons….1) I lose my only friends I've made here…2) There's a greater risk of my eyes being noticed…3) Pansy plus however many of your little fangirls making me #1 on their To Avada List.'

"Sure, why not?" Ellie replied nonchalantly.

"Let's sit over there and wait for them to come," Draco said.

Ellie sighed and sat next to her very annoying boyfriend.

"Ellie?"

"Yes?"

"Just telling you now, we might need to kiss in front of everyone," Draco said quickly.

"Why?" Ellie yelled in protest.

"Just to prove we're a good couple," Draco replied.

Ellie glared at him and asked, "Do you even know how stupid you sound?"

Before Draco could respond, seven people came in through the portrait.

"Great, they're here," Draco said happily.

Among them was a girl with a paper bag over her head. Ellie had tried her best not to laugh so she'd appear cool.

"So she's the one you've been blabbering about," one of them said.

"Yep," Draco answered.

"I don't blame you, she's totally hot," the guy replied.

Ellie blushed, but she was trying really hard to keep her cool.

Starting left to right, Draco said, 'This is Blaise Zabini, Astoria Greengrass, her sister Daphne, Millicent Bulstrode, and you should know Crabbe, Goyle, and erm…who are you?" Draco asked the paper bag headed girl.

"Ask her," she replied pointing to Ellie.

"Ellie, you know her?" Draco asked shocked.

"We both do, she's our very good friend Pansy Parkinson," Ellie replied.

"She is? Pansy, why are you wearing a paper bag on your head, you look stupid," Draco said.

"I don't care if I look stupid, it's better than my face," Pansy replied.

"Well, let us see then," Ellie said grabbing the paper bag from behind Pansy.

"Nooo!" Pansy shrieked.

The other Slytherins were shocked and disgusted. Draco and Ellie were on the floor laughing outrageously.

"Eww, your face is smelly too," one of the Greengrass sisters called out.

"I hate you all," Pansy cried running upstairs into the girls' dormitory.

"Pansy, wait!" Astoria called out as she followed her.

Daphne went to go aid her sister, and Millicent, feeling out of place, also left.

"You did that?" Blaise asked sitting down next to Ellie.

"Yeah…but she originally tried to do that to me," Ellie admitted.

"Nice," he commented.

Draco looked at Ellie slightly irritated. He then smirked over to his best friend, who in return, smirked back.

"You know, if you ever get tired of Draco, you can always come to me," Blaise said scooting over closer to Ellie.

Draco grabbed on to Ellie protectively and said, "Back off, Blaise. She's mine."

Ellie's eyes turned a light purple before slightly blushing.

"You were right," Blaise said disappointed.

"I always am," Draco said pompously. "Hand it over."

Blaise, reluctantly, brought out what seemed to be a sack of money and handed it over to Draco.

"What are you talking about?" Ellie asked Draco angrily. "What were you right about?"

"Well…" Draco stammered.

"We had a bet," Blaise said.

"About what?" Ellie asked as her eyes changed to a fierce red.

"Well, that," Blaise said pointing her face.

"Your eyes," Draco said courageously.

"You told him," Ellie said looking at Draco with extreme disgust.

"It sorta came out," Draco replied.

Ellie gave a quick glare before heading off to the girls' dormitory.

"I'm not telling anyone. Don't get upset," Blaise said as she stormed off.

"I'm screwed," Draco said.

"Which is good news for me," Blaise said jokingly before receiving a light punch to the arm and a smirk from Draco.

Meanwhile….

Ellie finally made it up the stairs of the dormitory and heard loud sobs outside her dorm room. Confused, she opened the door and walked in. The sobbing stopped and Ellie received instantaneous glares as she entered.

"What?" Ellie questioned.

"We don't like you, that's what," Daphne sneered.

Ellie was a bit taken aback. She had only met the girls, and they already hated her guts.

"You have some nerve," Astoria commented. "How can some nobody from nowhere just come up and ruin what was a good thing?"

"Um, excuse me?" Ellie said really confused.

"You stole Draco from Pansy! This year she was planning to ask him out, and you had to swoop in and steal him from her," Daphne shouted.

"I didn't do anything, he asked me out," Ellie said defensively.

"It takes to two date. Obviously, you had feelings for him, if you said yes. Even, after Pansy told you he was hers," Daphne retorted.

"What's worse is that you played dirty! Just look at you did to poor Pansy's face," Astoria said pointing to Pansy.

Pansy's red and puffy face was even redder and puffier due to some what looked to be forced crying. Ellie scoffed in disbelief, Pansy really had the nerve to try and be the victim in this.

"She sent that thing to me, disguised as a gift from Draco," Pansy said before crying again.

The other three girls stared at Ellie with disgust.

"As if! Pansy, please stop acting like you're the victim. You were the one who sent that thing to me in the first place," Ellie angrily replied. "I just returned it to you."

"Like we're supposed to believe that," Daphne said.

"I can prove it, I even have that stupid letter Pansy sent with it," Ellie said rummaging around the dresser, but in vain. "It's not here."

Pansy smirked. When she first got to the dormitory, she spotted it and disposed of it. She now stared in Ellie's direction, waiting for what she would do next.

"Blaise is totally wrong about you. You're a really ugly girl," Astoria commented.

"Inside and out," Millicent finally said.

Ellie's face twinged just a bit, as the whole gang of girls started laughing at her. Angrily, Ellie stormed off.

"So Pansy, what are we going to do about her?" Astoria asked.

Pansy wiped away her crocodile tears before replying, "We'll break them up first, then teach her a lesson."

* * *

**REVIEW.....REVIEW AND REVIEW!!!! I hate saying this and bothering you, but I want many reviews.....Even if it's one word, good or bad, I want a review..and Thanks!**


	16. The Founding of New Love: Part 6

**I finally got this done!! Sorry for the delay in updating...I wonder if anybody even reads this fic anymore......lol well anyways, for those of you who still read this, Enjoy!!!**

* * *

Chapter 16: The Founding of New Love Part: 6

The Bite of Something New

~The Next Day~

Ellie came out of the Room of Requirement groggily, rubbing her eyes and yawning, last week had become a big blur.

**Flashback**

Ellie had stormed out of the girls' dormitory furiously. In the common room, Draco and Blaise had playing Wizard's Chess when Ellie flew by. Draco immediately and was able to grab hold of Ellie's hand.

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"None of your damn business!" Ellie snapped at him before running out of the common room.

"Whoa…What's got her knickers up in a knot?" Blaise asked.

"You tell me," Draco answered bewildered.

Meanwhile~

Ellie had not gone too far, and was in a deserted corridor. She began venting.

"That stupid Pansy! She won't quit!" Ellie spouted.

Ellie was so angry she began kicking the wall.

"Oi! That wall didn't do anything to you, leave it alone," called out a familiar voice.

'Ron?'

Ellie turned around and saw Harry and Hermione looking at her with shock, and Ron seeming unfazed seeing as he's used to Ellie's random behavior.

"Hi, guys," Ellie smiled weakly. "How was the break?"

Back at the Slytherin common room~

The four giggling, Slytherin girls made their way downstairs only face a disappointed Draco.

"What did you guys say to her?" Draco asked in an annoyed tone as if asking this on a regular basis.

"Nothing. Why? Do you think we said something to her?" Pansy asked in response.

"She came downstairs upset, and such," Draco answered.

"Yeah, and she nearly bit my finger off when I asked what was wrong," Blaise added in jokingly.

Draco shot a quick glare at Blaise, before Pansy replied truthfully (according to her), "We didn't do anything to her. Whatever happened, she probably brought it upon herself."

"Why are you so protective of her anyways?" Daphne asked suddenly.

"It's not like she's anything special," Astoria commented.

"From what Pansy told us, she's even hung around Potter and his geek friends. What kind of Slytherin is that anyway?" Millicent added on.

"Ok, so there were some circumstances when she "supposedly hung around Potter," but I trust her completely," Draco said.

Pansy scoffed incredulously before signaling her posse to follow her out of the common room.

As they were walking, Pansy immediately blurted out, "What did I tell you? She's got him under some kind of spell. Draco Malfoy would never go out with a girl that's been in cahoots with Potter."

"Definitely," Astoria added on.

"All we need to do is catch her hanging out with those snotty Gryffindorks, especially if she's alone with Potter…," Pansy instructed.

"Pansy! Look over there," Millicent quickly said. "I see her now, with three people."

The other three looked over, and indeed, Ellie was there with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They overheard Hermione saying, "Shall we continue this at the library?" Before Ellie and the other two walked off with Hermione ushering them.

Pansy smirked before replying, "Excellent."

At the library~

"Thanks for the present," Hermione told Ellie.

"No problem," Ellie replied modestly.

The while the four have been in the library, it had become awkward. Hermione was trying to come up with random topics to steer any conversation away from what might become a sticky situation. Harry knew what he wanted to say, he just didn't know how to say it. Ellie just mostly averted her eyes away from Ron and Harry, to try and avoid more guilt. Ron was getting impatient by the minute and couldn't take it anymore.

"We know," Ron said rather hastily.

Ellie frantically looked up, and asked, "You do?"

"Know about what?" Hermione lied.

"Stop joking around, Hermione. Ellie, we know that you're dating Malfoy. Don't bother denying it either, we have photographic evidence," Ron stated.

"Like hell I would, I'm not ashamed of it or anything," Ellie angrily replied.

This time it was Harry who couldn't take it anymore.

"Just what the hell do you see in that guy anyway?" Harry asked furiously.

Ellie averted her gaze and began shifting her feet uncomfortably. Harry scoffed in disbelief and left with Ron tailing him. Ellie gave a big sigh, and looked at Hermione who gave a small smile. Ellie was really glad she had a friend in this.

"It'll be alright," Hermione assured.

"No, it won't," Ellie said.

"It will. Harry's just a little frustrated is all," Hermione replied back.

"I'm telling you, it won't be okay. From here, it's going to get rough. Pansy's now got a group of supporters that hate my guts," Ellie replied.

"Really?" Hermione asked shocked.

"She's made them believe that I stole Draco from her, and that I pick on her," Ellie answered.

"Many people would beg to differ on that, starting with me. We all know that Parkinson is no angel," Hermione retorted.

"If I'm no angel, then you're no mudblood," a voice called out.

"Greeat," Ellie said sarcastically before slamming her head on the table.

"What's wrong Craft? Did Potter break up with you because he realized you were too damn ugly?" Pansy sneered before her posse started laughing.

"No, he left because he could smell your stench from here and it made him sick," Hermione countered.

"Really? I could've sworn it was the scent of Ou de Mudblood, because that's really stinky," Pansy retorted.

"Ellie, shall we leave? It's not like us to waste time spouting idiotic insults," Hermione asked.

"Um, sure," Ellie said.

"Traitor," Pansy called out.

Ellie and Hermione left the library as Pansy and the others glared at them with discontent.

"What do we do now?" Astoria asked. "Potter hates her guts."

"So," Pansy said nonchalantly. "We don't have to use him, we can use any guy to ruin her. That's all…"

"You are so bad," Daphne complemented.

"I know, it's what makes me a Slytherin," Pansy replied as the group of girls giggled.

~the next day~

Ellie yawned as she came down the stairs ready to sit in her usual chair, read, and wait for Draco. When Ellie reached the bottom of the stairs, she was immediately greeted by Blaise.

"Hello, Ellie," he said.

"Hi," Ellie replied.

'It's almost as if he was waiting for me, weird,' Ellie pondered.

Ellie took her usual seat and cracked open the potions book she always read, she actually managed to read halfway through. Just then, Blaise plopped himself down right next to her.

"You waiting for Draco?" he asked.

"Yep," Ellie answered.

"I see, do you always wait for him in the morning?"

"Yeah."

"This early?"

"Yeah, I don't really mind," Ellie said.

"How'd a jerk like that end up with a fascinating girl like you?" Blaise asked honestly.

Ellie was now getting ticked off, partially due to his random questions, but more to the fact that his downsizing his best friend. Something's fishy.

Ellie turned her head to respond to Blaise, but before she could get the words out, Blaise had pulled her into a kiss. She tried her best to free herself of his grip. The two were then pulled apart by a livid Draco.

"What the hell?!" he shouted.

Ellie's eyes turned a fierce gray and tried to explain what happened, but no words came out. Draco pulled, and dragged her out of the common room, giving Blaise a malicious glare.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Draco shouted at Ellie.

"He's the one who forced a kiss on me!" Ellie protested.

"And you didn't stop him?" Draco questioned.

"Like I wasn't trying!" Ellie retorted.

"Whatever!" Draco shouted.

He then let go of her wrist and angrily walked off.

"Why me?" Ellie muttered as she made her way towards breakfast.

~Back in the Common Room~

Pansy and her crew came down the stairs and saw a moody Blaise sitting by himself on a sofa.

Blaise who noticed them said malice, "I hope you're happy, now I've lost my best mate."

Pansy smirked, she felt no remorse towards blackmailing Blaise into doing what he did.

"Don't worry, I will be soon," Pansy said as she and the others left out of the common room.

~Great Hall~

Ellie walked in without looking around, what was there to look at anyway. Her only friends, well not Hermione, for now, weren't her friends anymore, so Ellie just flopped down on a chair, and tried to drown her sorrows in huge stacks of waffles and maple syrup. Some of her fellow Slytherins stared at her in wonder. That's when Pansy and co made their way to the table, and tactfully sat themselves around Ellie.

After gulping down a goblet of pumpkin juice, Ellie angrily asked, "What the bloody hell do you want?"

Pansy smirked and replied, "Nothing, seeing you like this is satisfying enough."

Ellie glared at her and left the Great Hall.

"Now that there's mistrust between those two, all we need is something to drive a wedge in between them," Pansy told her friends.

Ellie decided to get ready for class. They were finally going to have class again, a distraction from all the drama that's happen thus far. This was something Ellie could look forward to, although she did not feel the same in Defensive Against the Dark Arts with Umbridge. Today's class reading together in pairs, she arranged most of them interhouse, as a part of Dumbledore's mischievous scheme to promote interhouse unity. Ellie was hoping she didn't end up with up with Harry, Ron, the majority of the Slytherins, or the worst of them all, Pansy.

"Ms. Craft, you shall be reading with… Mr. Longbottom," Professor Umbridge finally decided.

Ellie sighed with great relief.

'Neville's better than most, I guess,' Ellie thought to herself.

Ellie moved her things and sat next to Neville. He sent an instantaneous glare towards her.

"I knew it, you're just another one of them," Neville muttered.

"Look Neville, can't we just put aside that nonsense for right now, and read?" Ellie pleaded.

Neville remained silent and turned his book to the assigned page, and read in silence.

"I read first?" Ellie offered.

No response.

"Fine then," Ellie said with frustration.

The next class of the day, was History of Magic. Ellie was so busy copying notes, she did not have time to focus anyone around her. Even so, that didn't stop Hermione. A note appeared on Ellie's desk and she opened it.

_Hey, Ellie…_

_How are things?_

_-Hermione_

Ellie replied…

_Not so well, I can't explain now…but, at least things can't get any worse._

Once the bell rung, all the students made their way to the second most hated class after Potions, Divination. Upon entering, they met up with the as whimsical as ever Professor Trelawney.

"Good morning class," she said airily.

The class replied, reluctantly and nonchalantly.

"Today we will be reading and learning about omens, please open your textbooks to the third chapter, and then turn your attention to the board."

About ninety minutes later, Trelawney finished off telling them that abnormal sunlight is a sign of great happiness to come. The students then grudgingly made their way down to the dungeons for Potions. About three minutes later, after class was supposed to start, Snape came running in, hair all a mess, huffing and wheezing. The students looked at him in shock and wonder.

"Turn to pg. 394, and start on the potion. Mistakes will not be tolerated," Snape said quickly as he sat in his desk.

Most of the students started on the potions, knowing not to test him, while the others still looked at him in wonder and eventually started on theirs. After class was over, many of the students flooded out of Snape's room, to go to the Great Hall for dinner. On Ellie's way out, she was grabbed by Draco.

"Ellie?" he called out.

"What?" Ellie answered irritated.

"I'm sorry about this morning, like you said, Blaise was the one—"

"Excuse me?" Ellie cut him off astounded.

"What?" he questioned confused.

"Like I said? Are you saying that you don't trust me?" Ellie questioned in reply.

"Well…I was angry, I didn't who to trust, after all Blaise is my best mate," Draco answered.

"Whatever," Ellie said angrily.

Ellie tried leaving but Draco pulled her back.

"What now?" she asked frustrated.

"I'm not finished yet. I wanted to make things right again," Draco said honestly.

Ellie sighed.

"Fine," Ellie said reluctantly.

Draco then pulled her into a deep kiss. Ellie missed this Draco, the sweet one, that didn't get into fights with her. Ellie blushed, as Draco smirked.

"Shall we?" Draco asked.

"Sure," Ellie answered.

Ellie and Draco walked in together in the Great Hall holding hands, astounding Pansy and her group.

"What the hell?! They were just fighting this morning…grr…I hate that girl," Pansy said.

"What should we do now?" Astoria asked.

"We'll just keep putting her in weird situations with other guys, until he completely doesn't trust her anymore," Pansy answered.

~A Week and a Half later~

It was Saturday, and also one of their long-awaited trips to Hogsmeade. Ellie and Draco made their way inside of The Three Broomsticks to warm up a bit before setting out. Seating themselves at a small table, Draco had ordered them two Butterbeers. Ellie snuggled close to Draco. She felt warm; Ellie loved moments where Draco and her were this close. It was a pity though that they would have to get into a fight of some sort to get to that stage. The two decided to leave, and set out for Zonko's to look at the merchandise. As the two left the entrance, they coincidentally met up with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Before a fight of some sort broke loose, and elevating awkwardness in addition, Ellie attempted to move Draco and herself to the side to keep walking. Draco didn't budge.

'Oh no,' Ellie thought, knowing what was to come.

"What?" Harry spat.

"You very well what, Potter," Malfoy replied. "Move out of the way."

"Ladies first," Harry suggested.

"Exactly, move!"

The small spat between Harry and Malfoy, started to draw some attention towards them.

'The last thing I need, a crowd,' Ellie thought.

Draco's eyes flashed over to Ron, he was wearing a scarf and hat pair. In fact, it was the same hat and scarf pair he asked Ellie's opinion on way back when. He scoffed.

"Hey Weasley, that's a nice hat and scarf you got there. Did your mother sell her wedding ring for it? Though, I doubt it sold for that much," Malfoy sneered.

Ellie's eyes flashed over to Ron, telling him—no begging him, not to say anymore on the matter.

Ron simply smirked and replied, "No, actually. You're girlfriend bought this for me, as a Christmas present."

Murmurs and whispers rose among the crowd, and Ellie sighed in depression, as her eyes turned a navy blue.

"You didn't?" Malfoy asked in disbelief. "He's lying!"

Ellie, reluctantly, replied, "Yeah, I did."

Draco angrily drove his way through the trio and the crowd. Harry and the others made their way inside. On the way, Ron's shoulder bumped into Ellie.

"Oh, sorry," he said with a malicious grin.

Once inside, Hermione angrily asked him, "Now why did you have to do that for?"

"She deserved it. Besides, Malfoy was talking about my family again, you thought I would've let that one slide, do you?" Ron replied.

"Well, no…but—"

"But, what? Hermione, don't tell me you're still friends with her?" Ron asked.

"She's done nothing wrong, so I don't see any reason for us not to be friends. It's hard enough on her as it is without you going and making things worse," Hermione answered.

"Whatever," Ron replied. "That's her fault for going out with Malfoy."

~A few hours later~

Students began pouring out of the Great Hall, as dinner was concluded, and made their way back to their dormitories. Ellie was more depressed than ever. Ever since the little confrontation at the Three Broomsticks, rumors have been flying all over school, about Draco, Ron, and herself. To think no one knew she existed, everyone now was whispering things behind her back, as she walked through the crowded halls of Hogwarts. Ellie decided to go to the library to bury herself in books, and try to endure the rest of the night. Entering the fourth floor, she was suddenly pulled to the side. It was Draco. Ellie remained silent, as she had nothing to say. She merely averted his gaze, and waited for him to talk.

"Weasley…of all people for you to choose! Not only that, you gave him the present I asked your opinion on," Draco said appalled.

"That's because you were being a jerk back at that time!" Ellie defended herself.

"Not even the point, you're a Slytherin! We don't mingle with the Gryffindors! I still don't understand why you were ever friends with them!" Draco shouted.

Ellie glared at him then averted her gaze elsewhere.

"From now on," Draco started, "I forbid you from talking or hanging out with anyone outside our house, including Granger!"

"You forbid me?" Ellie questioned incredulously. "No, sweetie, you're mistaken, you can't forbid me from anything."

Draco's anger intensified, and he slapped her.

"The hell I can!" he shouted.

Ellie's eyes, then turned a light gray, as Draco quickly realized what he did. In an instance, Ellie's eyes were blood red, with tears rolling down her face.

"I'm sorr—" was all Draco could say before Ellie kicked him where it hurts.

"I'm sick of all the crap you've put me through all this while! We are over!" Ellie shouted before storming off.

**End of Flashback **

'So, we finally broke up,' Ellie thought to herself as she found herself walking down the empty corridors of Hogwarts. She was calmly walking, until she heard footsteps behind her.

She turned around and asked, "Who's there?"

There was no response. Ellie figured it was her imagination, but Hogwarts' history, most of the time, had proved otherwise. She turned around once more to double check, and saw a figure approaching her.

She pulled out her wand and asked, "Who's there?"

The figure began to laugh at her. Ellie, then, realized who is it was.

"Draco?"

Before she knew it, Ellie was pushed against the wall, hard.

"Amazing Craft, the way you got scared like that. You should've been sorted into Hufflepuff," Draco stated.

'Great, he's demoted me back to Craft.'

"By the way don't call me by my first name anymore. We're not friends, nothing close to it," Draco spat icily.

'So, I demoting you back to Malfoy?'

"Aww, are you mad I dumped you?" Ellie teased.

Malfoy had avoided eye contact, and didn't respond. Ellie figured that's what was eating him, and decided to further his annoyance.

"I'm sorry you can't get over me. After all, I am the best thing that ever happened to you, but stalking. It's not really the best way to get me back. If I were you—," was all Ellie could say before Malfoy grabbed her tongue.

"That's one busy tongue you've got there. I wonder if I'll tear it out. Maybe, that'll shut you up."

'Just who the hell does this bastard think he is!'

In response, Malfoy had received an unimaginable sear of pain, as Ellie bit his fingers, hard enough to start bleeding.

'That'll teach him.'

Ellie expected him to express a visage of pain, but he didn't or at least he wasn't trying to.

He smirked when he said, "Save your appetite, you porky bitch. After all the main course is about to be served."

"That was just a warning!" Ellie yelled as he left. "I'm not porky either!"

As soon as Ellie was sure he was out of sight, she fell to her knees trembling.

'I've never seen him that confident before, just what is he planning?'

* * *

** I sorta felt like I rushed things, but hopefully things turned out ok. Please review!! Expect ch. 17 sometime in the future!**

**Ch. 17 Name: **The Unexpected Friend in Need (The Prank War)

Please give me your best ideas for pranks!!!

**xx**

**~Mask of Ice~  
**


End file.
